Beware the Fury of a Patient Man
by Hela's Hand
Summary: Season 5 AU. The battle of Camlann was lost, and Morgana with her adopted son rule Camelot. She executed the rightful Queen, the loyal knights, and any who tried to revolt in the square. She had won the battle, but she lost the war by succumbing to her ego and saving Merlin for last. - Dark Merlin, Out of Character(s), Character Deaths -
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** – "But Hand," I hear you say, "what about your other stories?" Well, I've been messing with videos and training my puppy to not tear a hole in my bedsheets, but I have not giving up on them...well, maybe one, but that's a big maybe.

(Video's called 'Merlin – Chaos' if you want to see what I've been doing, and want to bug me by going: "Go back to writing, damn it! Finish your ****ing stories!". And the puppy's name is Diana, or as I've been calling her: "Little S**t!")

**Warnings** – There will be cursing, gore, mentions of rape, things with religion that might make many uncomfortable (Just remember that this is a work of fiction and you'll be fine...hopefully); Canon parings (though feel free to see what you want, I won't judge...though if it's about a sheep and a lonely farmer, please don't share with the class); Season 5 AU; Mordred/OC

(Stop your hissing, it's not going to take up the whole story, and it certainly isn't a self insertion. [I still see him as the little adorable Druid boy that I want to squeeze to death {Both actors are too damn adorable for their own good} ] Trust me, I wouldn't have it in here but I looked at the big picture and went "Hmm, this is centering on...Ooh!)

Also Dark Merlin. (I'm curious, do Dark or Evil has a name? Like would Dark Merlin be Darlin? Merk? Darkwing Duck?)

**Disclaimer** – Pretty obvious that I don't own Merlin. If I did, I would have had Gwen kill Morgana ("How?" I hear you ask, "Emrys is her doom." Well, doom can mean a lot of things. I'll let your own imagination figure it out). Any names you don't recognize will be mine, and they will be used sparingly...for the most part.

Also unbetaed, as always. All mistakes are belonged to me.

*** ~ " _'To your grave I spoke. Holding a red, red rose. Gust of freezing cold air, whispers to me, that you are gone.'_ " – Broken Iris: _A New Hope _~ ***

He placed his newly forged sword at the entrance of the cave along with his staff, then turned to the white dragon, **"Stay." **

His former child laid on her belly, looking at him with wet eyes. He turned from her and went into the cave.

_"Emrys,"_ the left Disir greeted as he walked up.

_"The other half to the Once and Future king,"_ the right Disir said.

_"Why are you here?"_ the middle one asked.

Merlin went on his knees and placed his hands together, "please. I need – " Merlin swallowed through the knot. "The isle of the Blessed is hidden from me – "

_"For a reason, Emrys. Your life is still needed."_

"Then I'll offer other lives, I'll offer a kingdom of lives."

_"Lives that are not yours to offer,"_ the middle one said.

"I will make them mine."

_"Your powers are needed at Avalon."_

_"To help the new Queen restore this land to what it's meant to be."_

Merlin felt his stomach twist, "you wish for me to help...they took my friends' lives and put their heads on spikes! They tortured my mother before doing the same to her, and Arthur – **you wish for me to help them?!"**

_"You must put aside these feelings of vengeance, Emrys,"_ the left one said, _"and help to bring our people back to their former glory."_

Merlin blinked his shaking eyes, "...if I help, would you bring him back?"

_"No."_

_"The Once and Future king's reign has ended."_

_"It's time for the Queen..."_

Their words became muffled as he felt himself stand. His feet took him to the mouth of the cave, where his former child opened her eyes to look at him. He stared at her, blinking his wavering eyes slowly.

"I told you they wouldn't bring him back."

He tensed at Queen Mab's voice, refusing to look at her. "Go back to your Realm."

"But your despair is part of my home. Would you be so cruel as to deny me my place in this world?"

"I will show you cruel if you do not leave me."

"Oh little one, the Witch's binds have burrowed deep into your mind, hasn't it?" Merlin brought a hand to his throat at her words, feeling the rough, ash skin. "Between that, hearing all of your loved ones being executed, and losing one of your soul's mate, you are becoming quite mad."

Merlin breathed in the cold air as Aithusa moved her head and closed her eyes. "It won't be long before you shatter, Emrys. But will you grow into a shallow husk, like a dead tree, or will you be like iron, hard and brittle, breaking before you bend?"

"I'm fine," he said. He turned to the smiling fae, "I won't shatter, and there is nothing wrong with my mind."

"Oh but there is, little one. The gigantic hole in your heart is evidence to that."

Merlin moved his hand away from his neck and grabbed his weapons, "goodbye, Queen Mab."

He went to Aithusa. "And here I thought you would have done something more drastic."

He paused, then turned to her. "I'm not an idiot."

"No, but you are cracked, like a thin ice pond."

"This again," he mumbled as he swung his leg over Aithusa's neck. "Either tell me something important or be silent."

"He won't return, Emrys." Merlin snapped his head to her. "No matter what you do, he won't come back."

He got off of Aithusa and stalked to her, "what do you know?"

"Your soul's mate is needed elsewhere, in a different time."

"And why can't he come back now?"

"The Triple Goddess is still angry with him. She will keep him hidden from you until he is needed."

Merlin closed his eyes, "when? When will he come back?"

"...When the sun rises in the West, and sets in the East..." Merlin opened his eyes and stared down at her. "When the seas of the world run dry, and the mountains blow in the wind, like leaves in the fall...Then he will return, Emrys, but not before."

Merlin turned from her as his vision shook. He took a deep breath, his lungs burning from the cold air. He took his makeshift waterskin and drunk a large portion from it. Then he put it back on his hip and went to the mouth of the cave. He turned to Aithusa, "come on."

His former child looked at the cave and started to back away.

**"Come!"**

Aithusa flinched before quickly following him into the cave.

_"What do you want, Dragon Lord?"_ the middle Disir asked.

"I want Arthur back." He motioned to Aithusa, "I'm offering the soul of the last dragon in the world, and my own magic. Surly it is enough for Arthur."

_"The quality of the life will not change our judgment, Emrys."_

Merlin leaned on his staff, feeling the world tilt around him as he closed his eyes. He waited a moment as his head swam, "please, I can't...I didn't have a chance to tell him...I couldn't even give him a proper goodbye."

_"The Triple Goddess has spoken."_

_"Arthur Pendragon will stay dead."_

He blinked his blurred eyes and watched the water hit the ground, breathing hard through the lump. He took another breath as he moved a hand from the staff. "So be it."

He made a fist and slashed the air, using his magic to break their staffs. Then he thrust his own at them, binding them to the cave wall. He felt magic being used on him but he swirled the staff above his head, throwing off the weakened spells.

"You wish to start a war, Goddess?" he spoke, "you wish to side with the woman who has roamed this land like a plaque? You wish to be petty? Fine. Then I will make sure your precious lands is burned to cinder and any worshipers you have will suffer in my flames."

_"You dare!"_

_"The Triple Goddess was the one that gave you life."_

_"She gave you power!"_

"And I will use both to find her and rip the heart out of her chest!"

A powerful surge pushed down on him. He gritted his teeth and dug the butt of his staff in the ground, pushing at the force with his own. With a yell, he pushed it back.

He looked down at Aithusa, fury rising in his chest. **"Burn them."**

*** ~ " _'So we're bound to linger on...We drink that fatal drop...and love until we bleed...then fall apart in parts.'_ " – Kleerup: _Until We Bleed_ ~ ***

(Hmm...don't know why God of War popped into my head at the end, there.) Subtle hint to my first story in this. As subtle as a train wreak...on a boat (bet no one gets that quote without looking it up).

**Fun Fact #1** – Every once in a while I write Arthur's Note by accident, just thought you should know.

**Fun Fact #2** – Made this in less than 24 hours. Does it show? (Yes!)

**Info** – The title is a quote from John Dryden. I wished I came up with it first.

**Inspiration** – 'Kingslayer' by MoonCalledA. (I just need to make a crossover, already)

**When the next one will show up?** – Not sure. I'll have to go to sleep first (says so much, don't it?). A week and a half or three, sometime between then...It'll be in Mordred's pov (First time writing his pov. Wish me luck?).


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** – Puppy won't let me sleep so this is early (I usually take a three day break).

**Warnings** – Same as before, but more enforced. Also, I suck at writing young children, so beware (Ha).

**Disclaimer** – If you don't like Mordred at all (you can't get passed him killing Arthur and see him as a hypocritical prick that needed to die a painful death), you might not like this chapter.

(I could see that the show writers wanted Mordred as a gray character, and by the God of Ice Mochas I will respect their wishes!)

Not beated, so all mistakes are my children (be nice to them).

Have fun reading (or waiting for the next chapter).

*** ~ " _'I will not speak of...your Sin. There was a way out...for Him. The mirror shows...Not. Your values are...all Shot.'_ " – Mumford and Sons: _Broken Crown_ ~ ***

Mordred led his party through the streets of Camelot, his nose quickly becoming accustomed to the smell of human waste and death. The poor had piled their dead neatly near the center of the archway, the ashes of flowers smeared on the deceased's faces or hands.

_'They are still too frightened to go to the mass graves,'_ Mordred thought as he help his group put the bodies in the cart. He watched the cart go down the road for a moment before he continued the patrol.

He looked down one of the alleyways and saw his first Feral for the night, looting a sleeping man. He held up his hand and approached the Feral slowly, lunging at him when he looked up. Mordred tried to hold him while the sleeping man, as thin as the Feral, woke up and, with a signal swoop, took his things and bolted down the dark alley.

The Feral cursed and tried to bite him as he ordered some men to go after the runner. Some came to help pin the Feral down and bind him in rope. _'He's the same age_ _as the Boy in the crowd,' _he thought as the men gagged the Feral. He looked away and, when his men came back empty handed, led them further into the sector.

Young Ferals who were new to the streets ran blindly to dead ends and, being too weak or short to climb, were quickly caught. The older ones, Wildcats, would either run to unknown hiding spots or, if they were traveling with younger Ferals, bid their time before striking and rescuing their 'Siblings'.

_'They still don't realize that I'm trying to help them,'_ Mordred thought as he led the captured Ferals and Wildcats into the temple.

He helped take off the ropes as some went to tell the priest of the new arrivals, watching how the Ferals moved closer to the Wildcats, who glanced at each other before looking away. _'They found a leader already...'_

The priests and his men came with a large pot of hot brown soup. Mordred went to the pot and filled a bowl, then put a spoon inside and went to the first Feral he caught that night. He stopped before he got too close and waited. The Feral didn't blink his eyes as they stared at each other, his stomach rumbling with the others.

Mordred dared to inch a little closer before offering the bowl. The Feral's eyes started to water as he looked down, finally blinking. He stayed still as the Feral slowly stepped towards him on his toes. He stopped and stared up at him for a moment before quickly grabbing the bowl from his hands and backing away.

He watched the Feral nearly swallow the contents in one gulp, neither wincing at the heat or the taste. When he was done, the Feral looked down at the bowl before glancing at the others. Mordred looked over and saw a Wildcat tilting his head back. He felt the Feral move forward and turned to watch him press the bowl back into his hand, looking up at him with demanding eyes.

Once all the Ferals and Wildcats were fed, a priest picking up the pot while the others motioning for the children to follow them. He watched the children form a triangle as they slowly started walking, with the smallest Ferals in the middle.

"Organized little bastards," he heard one of the men comment as they left.

"At least one didn't bite their tongue off again," a younger one said mostly to herself.

"At least one will before the night is over," the man from before said. "One always does."

Mordred said nothing as they changed with the other patrol, taking most of the armor off himself and letting the servants deal with the pile as he left to his room. He nodded to the guards before walking in.

He saw his small wife, Thea, resting her head on the desk, her bound hair ruffled from her unease fingers. He looked to the bed and saw two lumps under the sheets. He went over and looked down at his twins, bending over to run his fingers through their hair and kissed them softly on their heads. Then he went to his wife, gently picked her up, and laid her down on the bed.

_"I hope you find a real love, Mordred," _Merlin's voice rang in his head as he looked down at them. _"The kind many never find in their short lives. That someone who holds half of your soul...I want you to find that love, Mordred. I want you to experience that, to cherish that someone, whoever they may be. So you can watch as I tear them from your arms and rip them to shreds with my bare hands."_

He swallowed into his dry throat and went to his papers, working on them until the sun rose and his sons wobbled their way towards him.

He smiled down at them and put his arms around them both, tickling their sides when they hugged back, laughing at their shrieks. He grew worried when his sickly child coughed for too long.

"I'll go to the healer," he told his wife, starting to stand.

"I'll go," Thea said, then whispered to him, "they don't get to have this kind of time with you anymore."

His heart dropped a bit as he watched her walk away, looking down at the different yet identical joyous faces. He heard her open the door and give a small gasp of surprise. He looked up and kept his face still as the messenger walked in.

"The Queen has ordered an emergency meeting, sire," the messenger said before he bowed and left.

Mordred stared at the empty space and turned before Thea could look at him. He looked down at his children and watched them back up so he could stand. They gave him one last hug before they left the room, their hands clasped together.

He glanced at Thea, her shoulders tense as she closed the door so he could change. He tried to caress and speak to her before he left, but she flinched from his hand. He went to the council chambers and sat with a heavy heart, ignoring Morgana's concerned look.

"Why did you ask me for this meeting, John?" Morgana asked after they all arrived, her voice chipped.

"Reports from the East tells of the Rebirth of the Roman Empire."

"Rebirth?" Mordred asked. "I thought the scouts said that Odoacer took Ravenna and dispatched Romulus into exile."

"A general named Iulianus retook it with the help of...well, the scout said the people praise this man as the _'Father of Dragons'_."

"Father of Dragons..." he mumbled to himself, then asked, "he took Rome with dragons?"

"They, nor anyone else, has seen or heard any dragons, but that is what the people praise. A new religion has formed in Ravenna because of it."

"I thought they were worshipers of Christianity?" Morgana asked.

"The majority still worship Christianity," John began to explain, "the _'Father of Dragons'_ is said to be tolerate of all religions. He rebuilt temples to the Roman Gods for those who wish to pray to them. He also had temples built to the Germanic, Asian, and Egyptian Gods for visitors."

"And a Holy War hasn't broke out?" Mordred asked.

"The Emperor Iulianus has kept the fighting to a minimum. The last major fight was over a year ago, and that was only a tiff."

"Over a year ago?" Morgana asked. "How long has this Iulianus reigned?"

"Five years."

"And we're just hearing about this now?"

"Is the Emperor a threat?" Mordred asked before Morgana could burst.

"There has been no words from the capital, but most of it's citizens are not happy with us, calling you, Usurper, and you, Kingslayer."

"Why do they care about us?" he asked, clenching his teeth slightly.

"Since you allied yourself with the Germanic people, they blame you and our Goddess for their downfall."

"And the _'Father of Dragons'_ has become their savior," Mordred finished his unsaid sentence. "Do you think they struck a deal with Odoacer?"

"Unless the deal was to behead him and have men who wouldn't join them flogged and given to the citizens to do what they pleased, no."

Mordred almost winced as images of what an enraged group of civilians could do flashed through his mind, "have any crossed the sea?"

"We have no sighting of them here, but we've seen signs that they're influencing this land. Temporary shrines built in the South, sightings of colored flames in the North, tales of ash covered priests and priestesses roaming the land, prayers being sung about blood being thicker than water."

"Don't the Saxons say that sometimes?" a councilwoman asked.

"Yes," Mordred said, "it means that the blood spilt on the battlefield make stronger bonds than the water from the womb."

"Drastic," he heard someone whisper to themselves.

"Has there been any signs of Emrys in Rome?" Morgana suddenly asked.

_'I thought she would have asked that before now.'_

"No. As for here, well, some say they saw him in the North, others say they saw him fighting krakens in the sea."

"So nothing," Mordred stated.

"It's been nine years since he escaped my grasp, how is he still hidden from me?!"

_'Damn it,'_ he thought as she continued to rant. "He has no allies, Morgana," he spoke over her. "No friends, no family, no army, no dragon, no one loyal to him. He has nothing."

She seemed to relax at the thought of her returned dragon and leaned back in her chair. "Right. I hold Camelot, all of Arthur's former supporters bowed to me, and I have the Goddess' favor. Can he say the same?"

As before, he wanted to hit her smug face._ 'Do you know how many children I had to put in unmarked graves? How many mothers I couldn't help that smother their babies so they wouldn't see them starve?'_

He saw Morgana dismiss them and rose with everyone else. He smiled at her and left with the group.

Thea was staring at the table when he walked in, her face clouded. Mordred saw _that_ look pass her eyes when she finally looked up. He looked down as he went behind the room divider while tugging at his clothes, bile forming in his throat.

Mordred felt her put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He turned give her a smile, which she returned. He bent to kiss her but she flinched from him again. Mordred moved his head back as she looked away from him. He took a step away as he finished putting on his clothes.

"...I thought about our talk."

Mordred controlled his voice, "did you?"

He felt her thumb run over his shoulder, "when I took the boys out for a walk, a nobleman tried to kill them – their fine and I took them back into the castle as soon as I could...When I tried to explain to them about what happened, Melehan asked if it was because their the traitor's bastards..."

He looked down as she continued to talk, "I love you Mordred, don't think I don't, but I love our children more. This city is a hellhole, filled to the brim with murderers, liars, and rapists. It's no place to raise boys who are only four, who should be playing in the sun and eating dirt, not – "

They both flinched as the door was forcefully opened, "we need to talk, now!"

He closed his eyes before looking at Thea, silently asking if they could talk later. The _look_ passed her eyes again before she pecked his lips and left. "My Queen," he heard her greet before the door closed.

He gathered himself before walking out, "what couldn't wait, Morgana?"

She held out a scroll, her eyes wild. "Look at it!" He hesitated before taking it, unrolling the thin, rough paper. "It came from traveling tradesmen. A priest made it in honor of the 'Father of Dragons'."

He glanced at her before looking down at the painting. He saw a man with a bird's head offering a cup to another man, who was dressed in robes and had a normal head. "What am I suppose to be searching for?"

"Emrys." He blinked. "The Romans Empire's secret helper, the _'Father of Dragons'_, it's Merlin."

He looked up at her, "you have no proof."

"Look!" she stabbed at the papyrus, "look at him and tell me that's not Emrys!"

He kept his face still as he looked down again. The robed man had the same blacked lined eyes as the bird man and stood in that sideways stance. He was painted with pale skin, and his black hair was bound. There was no other resemblance to Merlin.

"You can't start a war with Rome over an assumption." She looked ready to argue, "think, Morgana, it's been ten years since you saw his face. If Arthur was to walk in this room right now you wouldn't recognize him."

"I would – "

"Not...We can't start a war that we can't win." He held the scroll out for her to take, which she didn't. "If what John said is true, then we'd be crushed by the force of the Empire and her allies."

"We have the five kingdoms firmly in our grasp, we could destroy them."

Mordred closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "Tell me, what is the larger number. Five, or one?"

He heard her scoff, "five."

He dropped his hand and held up the fingers, "five," he closed them into a fist. "One. One army under one ruler built for a single purpose...Our purpose died with Uther and Arthur Pendragon."

He turned and dropped the scroll on the desk, "now we have more armies than men armed with daggers and women with poisons. Every ruler wants something different, and the civilians are no different."

"They would put aside their differences and fight for us."

Mordred breathed through his nose. "...Say we do outnumber them and start a war, what then? Do we invade their lands? Most of the soldiers don't even know where Rome lies. Do we wait for them to invade us? We have strong walls, and we could wait them out for years. Wise move, only an idiot would dare meet a disciplined Roman army in an open field...

They leave us in our castles, going from town to town, looting, burning, and killing any man who can't hide behind a stone wall, stealing all our crops and livestock, enslaving all the women and children. How long do the people of the five kingdoms stand behind their absentee Kings and Queens, their cowardly rulers? How long do you think it'll take before they abandon their strained loyalty and stand beside the Roman Empire?"

"...It's such a queer trick you do," Morgana said. "You open your mouth and my brother's voice comes pouring out."

"Say what you will about him, but he understood war." _'More so than the Captain we've got.' _"It was people he had trouble with." He looked into her eyes, "is that everything, Morgana?"

She stared at him with unreadable eyes, "yes, that's all. I'll have my spy go to Rome – just to scout, nothing more."

He watched her walk away while his mind raced. He felt his eyes move to the table and stared at the robed man.

_Emrys' eyes burned with flames as he stared up at his fallen friends and mother, "you will know when I repay this dept, Morgana."_

_"Someone stop her Please!"_

He looked down as the Boy's voice rang in his head. _'He's dead, they're all dead.'_

He glanced at the scroll again, noticing the blue eye for the first time. He grabbed the scroll and tore it to pieces. He let the papyrus fall from his fingers and left the room. _'Stay far from here, Emrys.'_

*** ~ " _'Broken dreams and silent screams. Empty churches with soulless curses. We have found a way, to escape the day.'_ " – Mr Ms: _Bones_ ~ ***

...What?

**Direction I went with Mordred** – Love it? Hate it? Intrigued? Confused? Couldn't care less? Tell me, I'm curious.

(" _'The most loneliest day of my life...'_ " Thank you, System of a Down, for that poetic justice.)

**Fact #1** – Did not make up the meaning of 'Blood is thicker than water', got it from Cracked's article 'The 5 Most Frequently Misused Proverbs (Where things must be taken with a grain of salt). Makes sense when you think about it, don't it? Otherwise, why would your friends be considered water?

**Fact #2** – I borrowed the concept of Ferals from Max Brooks' book World War Z, not ashamed to admit it. I made up the Wildcat one on the spot, but I wouldn't be surprised if the term was used in a TV show or something.

**Fact #3** – Mordred and Morgana's talk was heavily influenced by Robert and Cersei's talk from the first season of Game of Thrones (I loved Robert, when I have a child I'm naming them after him). I think I changed and made it flow enough that this speech isn't so far off the rails.

**To Guest** – Nothing, really, just know that your name is now Certain Guest. Nah, it's too much of a mouthful. Maybe I'll call Cerest, or Taingue, or even CG. Like the name, CG? Too bad, that's what I'm calling you now.

(My attempt at comedy has failed, and has only highlighted my slow descent into madness from sleep depravity. I apologize. Let's both forget this ever happened.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note **– So much trouble with this chapter. So much distractions! Luckily, I had my trusty elixir (Oh, delicious root beer).

**Warnings** – Same as before.

I know that some things were not invented until 'recently' but, how I see it, if Merlin can have vegetables that weren't imported into England yet, I can mess with a few things in history.

All mistakes are my children (the Mother of Bad Grammar should be my name), please be nice. Have fun reading, but don't take it to heart. It's just a fic.

*** ~ " _'The lion's outside of your door the wolf's in your bed...The lion's claws are sharpened for war the wolf's teeth are red...And what a monstrous sight he makes, mocking man's best friend...When both the wolf and lion crave the same thing in the end...' _" – Thrice: _Lion and Wolf _~ ***

Merlin watched the young man step around the large lizards, almost scoffing when some of the crowd called them 'dragons'. _'There is only one dragon left,'_ he thought, then controlled himself when he saw Constantine get hit with the lizard's tail.

_"Is the bracelet working?"_

He turned his head towards the emperor and spoke the Roman language, _"asking now?"_

_"My son's life would be the only one you would break the rules for."_

_'Not your son by blood'_. He smiled, _"I can't help that I've become attached." _Merlin felt his body twitch when he saw Constantine kill one of the lizards with its own claw.

_"He is growing into a strong man,"_ Iulianus said. _"He will win many battles and conquer the world."_

_"He's only fourteen," _Merlin told him. _"Let him first conquer the curves of a woman before he conquers the curves of this world."_

Iulianus gave a short laugh, _"this city seems to be corrupting you, Appius."_

Merlin smiled as he called a slave over to refill his drink.

_"You haven't told me where you were from,"_ he told the slave while he watched Constantine.

_"I'm from Greece, my Lo – Appius."_

_"Fast learner...It must have been long ago, your accent is faint."_

_"I was sold when I was five, Appius."_

_"So..."_ Merlin trailed off as Constantine killed another. He watched him stalk around the last one, _"about eighteen years. How is serving Constantine – No!"_

He almost broke the bracelet as Constantine was pinned underneath the creature. He felt his nails chip as he gripped the chair when the creature started to twitch violently. He watched as Constantine tossed the dying creature off, his body covered with large, bleeding gouges.

Painfully familiar blue eyes looked up at him as he started to breath again. Constantine gave him his crooked smile, then stood straighter for the crowd, who roared at their hero and called his name.

_"I enjoy serving Constantine, Appius."_

He glanced at the slave as Iulianus talked, then looked back to the cheering crowd.

_'He's_ _not lying,' _Merlin thought as he walked with the slave behind him to the building, _'but he's hiding something.'_

_"Appius!"_ Constantine greeted when he walked into the room, _"how did you enjoy the fighting?"_

_"Watching men harm each other and kill animals in my name,"_ Merlin began as the slave went to help clean his wounds, _"could I ask for a better honor?"_

_"We should have done more for the Mother of Dragons,"_ Constantine told him.

They stared at each other for a moment before sharing a laugh.

_"Thank the Gods they didn't take that to heart,"_ Merlin said as they stopped.

_"But Appius, you were the best mother I ever knew growing up." _

He turned away to hide his soft smile, _"since you are well..."_

_"Wait. There's something I want to show you._" Merlin looked back as Constantine got up from the table. _"Have my room ready for me, Akakios."_

The slave made to protest, as did the doctors, but he waved his hand and they stopped. They bowed while Constantine led Merlin outside.

They walked through the crowded streets before leaving through the city gates, the guards moving out of their way. He glanced around as they walked, then stared at the sacred mountain. "Where _are_ you taking me?" Merlin asked in his native tongue.

"Oh, somewhere..." Merlin narrowed his eyes at his cryptic face.

Constantine was silent as they walked up the mountain steps. Merlin looked back to the city as they reached the top.

"You looked away on purpose."

Merlin smiled, "of course." He turned back to look at him, then to what was next to him. His smile fell.

"I've hired a sculpture to create him for you," Constantine said. "I thought you might like him on our mountain, where no one can damage him and the sun can shine above him..."

Merlin cleared his throat, "I'm surprised he's not painted."

"I thought you might not like it if he was...Do you like it?"

"...how did you know what he looked like?"

"A few friends were able to find some who remembered his face. You will be able to talk to him, now." Merlin looked at him. "He was never buried, yes? Here, you will be able to speak to him."

"I doubt that my voice will be able to travel all the way to Britannia."

Constantine smiled as he motioned with his hand, "feel the air, Appius? Feel the direction it is blowing?"

"...Northwest."

"If your Gods are feeling kind, your voice will reach the dead in Britannia."

Merlin scoffed softly, "the gods have better things to do than to listen to a sentimental old fool."

"Only your soul is old, Appius...although..." Merlin watch him bring a hand to his head, "you do have a few strands of gray..."

He felt him take a lock of his hair out of the bind and brought it to his face. Merlin stared at it before looking at him, "learn to respect your elders."

Constantine chuckled, then he dropped his smile, "you have too much anger in your heart, Appius, and it is strangling what's left of your sanity each day. Maybe your blood brother can calm the storm that surrounds you."

Merlin pulled his hand away from his face, "he won't hear me."

Constantine smiled as he moved his head to the direction of the wind, "feel how strong the wind is blowing now, Father of Dragons. The Gods are listening, ready to answer. He will hear you."

Merlin felt Constantine put the hair behind his ear before he walked away. Long after his head disappeared from view he turned around with some hesitation.

The bronze statue had his gaze on the blue horizon, a contemplative look on his face. His sword stabbed the marble ground he was standing on, and a bronze Pendragon shield laid on his leg.

Merlin walked up closer and stared. _'His face doesn't look quite right'_. He picked himself up the marble block and used the arm to stand up. He stared at the face for a moment before reaching up to fix his chin, shivering at the phantom cold.

He started to heat his hands, then stopped. His heart seemed to stop as his knees gave out, his hands sliding down his frozen chest. "I don't remember. Your chin is wrong, but..."

He took a deep breath as he turned, gripping the arm as he sat on the block. He controlled himself as he felt the sun warmed his body, but the arm stayed cold. The sun's heat started moving slowly up from one shoulder to the other. He put his shaking arm in his lap.

"I...I don't know if you see..." Merlin swallowed, "what has become of Camelot...It's my fault, all my fault. I failed. Everyone I love is dead and, I couldn't save them...I know, it doesn't excuse what I've done, not in your eyes. You see me as a monster, a dishonorable beast that needs to be stopped.

Well, maybe I am a monster, but Morgana can't stay on your throne. It's not hers, not by right...Iulianus' wife _is_ your father's sister, she holds your bloodline. Her son, though young, still has a right to the throne. A rightful, claim, to the throne..."

Merlin stared at the ground before grabbing the arm to help him up. He turned, but didn't stare at his face, "I know, that that's not what's bothering you. I know, that you hate that I used blood magic to create him and speed his growth, but it was only a little, a few years, that's all! I got desperate when I saw his eyes, I thought he was you...And I know, that some are dying in Camelot because I'm weakening the goddess' power, but what can I do? War has casualties, and if a few hundred die to save millions..."

He looked up at Arthur's face, "I know it's not right, and I know it's not moral, but I can't let everyone's death be in vain...You were the one that fought morally, Arthur. You fought valiantly, nobly, honorably, and you Died!" Merlin put his head on Arthur's shoulder as his hand throbbed from the blow.

"...if you come back, and you want to kill me, I'll let you. Hang me, drown me, burn me alive, I don't care. As long as you come back you can do whatever you want...I just want everyone to come back..."

The wind blew in his ears as he took a shaking breath. "...I'm speaking to a damn statue..."

He turned and jumped off the block. He looked at the sun, watching it make it's journey towards the horizon.

He tilted his head towards the statue, "though you may not hear me, I swear to you – "

Merlin turned as he heard wings flapping. He watched as something red flew up and landed on the shield. He watched the wings grip the bronze to steady himself. He smiled at his child, then looked at the scroll attached to his foot.

He walked up and untied it, giving his wyvern a scratch as he pulled it up by the string and gripped it in his hand. He opened the scroll and read it.

"...A spy?" Merlin looked up, "what is a spy from Britannia doing here now..._Morgana_."

He heard his child screech as he ran to the edge and jumped. He changed into a small falcon and used the wind to help him fly.

He flew through the glassless window and down the hole he created. At the dungeon, he gave a quick scan of the area before he leveled himself and changed back, landing on his feet.

_"Appius,"_ Iulianus greeted as he walked in. _"I'm sorry if I interrupted your prayers."_

_"You did right calling me...who told you I was praying?"_

_"My son. He told me you were praying to your gods for patience from the stress my son caused you today."_

He smiled. _'I should have.' "Have they told you anything yet?"_

_"We waited for you, Appius."_

Merlin glanced at the open door before walking inside. He saw the equipment on the table was near the person tied to the chair. He walked around to examine the spy, gripping her chin to tilt her face towards him, staring into her frightened green eyes.

_"Leave us."_ He let go of her chin as he heard the men bow. "Torturers," he told the woman as they walked out, "they go for pain to get information. Not realizing all they need is inside the skull."

He went to the desk and got the contraption. He placed it on her head as they started to close the door, "find the right pressure in the brain, and all they know is laid out before you. So, will you answer all my questions, or do I have to force the information out of you?"

The door closed with a click. He fixed the contraption tight on her head, then paused. He checked with his magic, then bent forward and tore down the gag. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Morgana," Jorah spat out. "She got a papyrus painting from a traveler. She thinks it depicts you."

"But why send you?"

"She heard me talking to Mordred. She thinks that sending me to spy would kill two birds with one stone."

Merlin stood up and turned away with a sigh. He started to form around his plan, moving things forward and things back. "...This is better than what I had in mind."

"How? I failed you, Dragon Lord."

Merlin turned and knelt to her, "don't be dramatic, you didn't fail me. It's circumstances that I didn't see, that's all. But I'll fix this, so don't worry."

He placed a few fingers on her head and cast a spell.

"I have to make this as realistic as possible," he told her as he connected the contraption to the chair. "Here," he said while putting the gag back in her mouth. "Don't want you to bite your tongue off."

He went to the table, "the spell should only make you feel the pressure, but not the pain..." He picked up a few screws, "so later you can recall on the memory...blink if you're ready."

*** ~ " _'After the night he died I wept my tears until they dried. But the pain stayed the same I didn't want him to die, all in vain. I made a promise to revenge his soul in time...I'll make them bleed, down at my feet...' _" – Within Temptation: _The Promise_ ~ ***

Mordred looked out at the sea, watching the sun set. The sky turned pink and purple as the sun disappeared.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He turned his head before looking back at the sky, "you should be practicing."

"I already know everything, why do I need to practice?"

Mordred kept looking at the sky before he swung his fist towards her face. He grazed her nose and she fell over his outstretched leg.

"That's why."

The girl glared up at him, "it's not polite to hit a lady..."

He turned back to the sky, the word she almost said echoing in his head. "But you are not a lady, are you? You're a knight of Camelot, Ayleth. Knights get hit all the time. And they train so they can avoid – "

"Sir Mordred!"

He turned, "what is it?"

His servant bowed, "a box from Camelot."

Mordred looked at it, "who sent it?"

"Lord Travers, my Lord."

He took it, "thank you." He stared at the box for a moment, "I'm retire for the night...go practice."

He ignored her voice as he walked to his room and shut the door. He put the box next to his bed before changing, listening as his servant quickly built him a fire before leaving.

_'Alright John,'_ he thought as he picked up the box, _'why did you send me this?'_

He opened the lid and almost jumped at the noise that came from inside. Inside the box was a moving cylinder with strings, a letter attached to the lid. He glanced at the bottom before reading the letter. _'My health...how Camelot's doing...at least my sons are well...this thing is a key?...experimental?'_

He looked back at the box, watching the cylinder turn. _'He _has_ been watching over my family when I'm away, but why send it to me...He says to check if it's alright for my children, but the music or...' _

He listened as the last tone died out, then moved his hand across the box, then under. He closed it to turn it over, then gazed at the top. Finding nothing, he opened it again and looked closer. Near the bottom on one of the sides was a tiny hole.

He took the 'key', put it in the hole, then turned it. The box softly clicked, then he heard a pop as something hit the palm of his hand. He held the box by its side as he felt with his fingers.

_'A secret compartment...'_ he thought as he took out the content. He put the box down and looked at the scroll. He went to the fire while opening it to read.

_'...she wouldn't...'_ He put his hand on the fireplace to lean forward, putting the scroll down to stare into the fire. _'...he's lying...'_

He glanced down at the scroll, _'...if anyone else found this, his head and his family's would be on a spike. He values their lives more than his gold...' _His mind was in a panic, _'Thea wouldn't have gone if Morgana just threatened her life, she must have threatened Melehan and Melain...'_

He heard a knock at the door. He quickly threw the paper into the fire, "come in."

His servant came in with a plate, "I'm sorry I'm late, sire, but – "

"Prepare our horse, I'll get the supplies."

His servant didn't even blink, "eat first, sire." He put the plate on the table before leaving.

He ate enough to keep his strength, then changed and, after making sure the letter was burned, packed. He went to the kitchen and got enough food for the both of them before leaving for the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" the captain asked when Mordred went down the steps.

"I got a raven," he said while thinking up a lie.

"Is it an attack?"

"It's trivial, for the most part." He handed a pack to his servant and went to his own horse. "A Lamia might be somewhere west of here."

"I thought – "

"That's why I'm going to go check. If I find anything, I'll report back to Morgana." He finished putting the pack on his horse and got on, "don't expect us back anytime soon."

The captain nodded, "be careful, my Lord...Open the gate!"

He watched the gate rise for a moment before urging his horse forward. Once outside, he spurred her into a full gallop.

He led his horse west until they were out of sight, then looked for scouts before taking a route back to Camelot.

"Sire look!"

Mordred almost drew his sword, but his servant's voice was more joyous than fearful. He looked to where he was pointing.

A bright, gold comet was in the sky, the tail flaming red.

"Isn't she beautiful, sire?" Mordred looked down to watch the road, saying nothing. "What do you think it means?"

Mordred gave him a quick, annoyed glance.

"...I think it tells of the Queen. See, the gold means royal, and the red means...hmm..."

"War. Or fire."

"Right, so...the Queen will be in a fiery battle and win." Mordred snorted in response. "What, it could mean that..."

"Just keep your eyes on the road before your horse gets off course."

"...It kinda reminds me of the Pendragon symbol. Gold dragon, black background, or a red background, from a certain angle..."

Mordred looked back at the sky. The comet's trail seemed to spread out the longer he looked. "The sky is ablaze with fire and blood..."

"Sire?"

Mordred looked back at the road, "nothing. Keep moving."

*** ~ "Stars don't fall for men. That comet means one thing boy. Dragons." – Game of Thrones [HBO] ~ * **

I'm done don – don – don – done don – don – done...with this chapter.

**Fun Fact #1** – I looked up Gold Comet, got images of trucks and a bunch of chickens. Wasn't expecting that.

**Fun Fact #2** – Arthurian Legends told of a comet in the shape of a dragon. It's one of the ways Uther got the name Pendragon, apparently. Inspiration? Perhaps...

**Fun Fact #3** – I made a music box lullaby after I wrote the music box in (bout time I started using Sibelius). Uploaded it to YouTube if you wanna hear it, under the name Twin's Music Box (type in HolieHeartsVivian if you can't find it).

**How long will this be?** – Well, wrote the ending already so...I want to say seven chapters, with maybe an epilogue.

**To readers** – feel free to ask if you're confused by something. I try to have my characters keep things from the audience even though it's in their povs (more interesting that way), but because of that things might be either left out or too disorienting for anyone to figure out.

I'll either find a way to integrate it into the next chapter, in the following chapters, or PM you if telling either spoils or disrupts the flow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** – What I keep forgetting to put in, I am not the greatest writer who ever lived. Though I write a lot, the stories I published mark the first time I actually allowed people to read what I've wrote (I would kept my work in a locked chest in the rancor pit, at the bottom of a volcano).

So grammar, plot lines, all that jazz, is gonna be screwy (also, I don't spend weeks on one paragraph like I do the others). Life story short, Me no good grammer pilot.

Warnings and disclaimer from before, blah blah blah.

**Sorry** – I'm apologizing now about the Mordred family story, I didn't mean for it to run that long. I wanted to have _some_ interactions with them and I ended up giving a whole back story. My bad. My very, very bad.

So, I put an extra scene splitter in here so some could take a break. Make sure you get some candy or ice cream after reading if you have an extremely tender heart and got sucked into the back story. For the rest, get some snacks or a soda while stretching your legs.

It's going to be a long war...On with the story!

*** ~ "Some wars are won with swords, others with quills and ravens." – A Song of Ice and Fire [GRRM] ~ ***

Mordred walked into the throne room, keeping his emotions at bay. Morgana looked up as the council turned, "Mordred, back so soon? That will be all." He watched the council stand and bow before walking out the door. "Welcome back," she said as the doors closed. "What of the Lamia?"

"I heard of something more important."

"What?"

"It's about Rome."

"You've heard too?"

Mordred paused before walking up, "what did you hear?"

"John told me that the Senate has sent messengers to the surrounding countries."

Mordred leaned on the chair, "They're building their army. What happened?"

"My spy got captured."

Mordred felt his heart stop, "what?"

"At least, that's what I think happened. They were suppose to contact me two weeks ago, then John contacts me about the Senate. It's not a coincidence – "

"Who did you send?"

Morgana looked up at him, "someone whose expendable."

He swallowed, "their family might not think so."

"We have bigger things to worry about." He watched her lean forward, digging into the wood when she looked at the glass as she poured. "You have to go back to the Coast. Merlin knows this land, he'll invade where we're weakest. I'll have the men join you."

"The knights as well as the farmers, I'm presuming?"

"We need as many men to fight back their forces."

"Then call a favor to the other kingdoms and leave the farmers. Spring is almost here and we don't know if they do land here if we could reason with them or not. And if we are pulled into a war we don't know how long it'll last."

"We have bigger things to worry about than farming. We need more soldiers – "

"We need more farmers. In case you haven't noticed, the people are starving in the lower town as we speak and you've done nothing to help them."

"...You think I haven't tried?" Mordred watched her eyes flicker, "you think I didn't notice them suffering? Why do you think I help the priest create that nutrition soup to help the orphan children, allowing anyone who needs food and shelter to go and they will have it? I've tried to help them, but they are too stubborn to seek help from the goddess."

"In their eyes, it was the goddess that has caused their suffering. And you, taking their children and the strays to train them as soldiers and priest did not help them to trust you as their queen. The only reason they don't revolt is because they know it would be a losing battle. But they might not think so for long."

Mordred took a glass and drank the rest of the wine. He put the cup down, "if Emrys is with the Roman and they land, the people will side with him."

"They have – "

"Us by the short hairs. Who do you think will plow our fields for food if we don't have them? The soldiers who were once farmers lost those skills eleven years ago. Will you borrow from your surrounding allies than? You have the gold to, but then you'll look weak and they'll attack. I'm still surprised that you have kept them from finding out about the lower town."

"This is about that little boy, isn't it? Did you forget how many we killed together, how many we undoubtedly orphaned before we entered this city, and what happened in the square with that little boy?...Don't play honored saint with me, Mordred, your hands are as bloodied as mine."

He said nothing as he gritted his teeth, staring at the wall.

He felt her walk up to him. "I've tried to make a garden for them, did you know that? A fruitful, plentiful garden that the children could play in, the woman could crow about how wonderful the flowers were, and the men could gather as much fruits and vegetables as they wanted while still having plenty left for their neighbors.

It didn't work. I tried to grow larger crops. It didn't work either. I tried to keep a rose from withering. It didn't Work!" Mordred moved away from the spilling wine, "Nothing that is helpful is working. Only attack spells are working...The goddess is preparing us for the fight with Emrys."

"We don't know if its Merlin – Morgana, for all we know its the Romans reacting to you sending a spy. I would be suspicious and strengthen my army too."

"You still need to go back to the Coast."

Mordred stared at the empty cup, "I'll like to talk with my family first."

"Your wife should be in your room."

"...and my children?"

"They should be with John's wife."

He looked at her before he gave a short bow and left. He walked to his room while glancing down every hall, looking for signs of his children or the Travers. The knights stood still as he opened the door and walked in.

Thea was sitting at the table, looking up from her papers. Mordred could tell immediately that something was wrong with her. Her smile was a little too wide, her eyes were too dull, and she was slightly uncomfortable as he leaned to kiss her instead of hesitant.

Before their lips contacted, he gave her one a test. He brought his hand up to her neck and rubbed his thumb near her throat as he pulled her head closer. She didn't twitch away or whimper in fear.

He slammed her into the closet, digging his dagger into her neck. He kept her pinned as he asked, "who sent you?"

She tried to fight him. He slammed her again, "who sent you?!"

The knights came into the door, "sire!"

"Please, I didn't – if she finds out – "

Mordred stared at her, "get the queen. I've got her."

The knights didn't push as they left.

Mordred watched the panic pass her face as they left. He looked at the string on her neck. He hooked his finger under it and tore the necklace off. He watched as her features changed into a familiar serving girl. He leaned forward, "did the queen put you to this?"

"I – I can't say."

Mordred watched her eyes, _'Morgana...' _

The servant flinched as the door bounced off the wall and Morgana walked into the room. He threw the servant girl at her feet, "you think I don't know my own wife?"

She glanced down, "I didn't know someone was impersonating your wife. Don't worry, I'll have men look for Thea and punish – "

"I know she's in Rome," Mordred told her.

She looked at him, her eyes showing nothing. She waved her hand and the crying serving girl was taken away. "I don't know what you mean – "

"I know that you sent her to Rome to spy. Tell me why."

Morgana's face was stone. The longer he stared at her, the more pity showed on her face, "...I was trying to save you the heart ache. She was going to leave you and take the children, I was doing you a favor."

"It didn't concern you. It was between me and Thea."

"Mordred, of course it concerned me." Morgana reached up her hand and he took a step back. She put her hand down, "You should never have married that foreign whore anyway. She took for granite that she got to marry someone – "

He felt his hand throb as she fell to the ground, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Don't call my wife a whore," he told her as she began to rise. She held her swelling face and looked up at him with confused, watery eyes. "If she isn't returned to me, I'll make you wish Emrys got his hands on you first."

"...I was trying to help – "

"I loved her, Morgana, more than any woman I've ever met. I know I shouldn't have, and I know she didn't feel the same way, but that changed nothing. And you sent her to die – "

"My Queen and Lord!"

**"What?!"**

He could feel the messenger flinch at his voice, "the Romans are at our gates."

"WHAT?!" Mordred felt his ear ring at her scream.

"They are not attaching. They claim they are returning something that belongs to us."

Mordred felt his heart stop for a moment.

"How large is the group?"

"We counted three soldiers, my Queen."

"Bring them into the square."

"Mordred – "

"They might have my wife."

He ignored the rest of her words as he walked out the room.

The group of soldiers were lightly armored, their swords on their horses and not on themselves. Before he could think on it further, he saw his wife in front with the leader. Mordred looked at Thea's face as she avoided his gaze with the hood.

"Queen Morgana," the Roman who held his wife said. "We come on behalf of the Father of Dragons."

"What does he want with me?"

"Nothing," the Roman said as he took his wife and placed her on the ground, "only that we return what we have interrogated, and for me to personally apologize to you."

Mordred watched his wife start to walk up the stairs, her footfalls slow. He walked down the steps and took her arms. She looked up at him, her eyes shining as she gave him her soft smile.

"Seize them."

Mordred looked at the knights walked forward, **"don't!"**

The knights paused.

"What are you doing, Mordred?"

"You can't start a war with Rome."

"His son is not even fifteen yet, he wouldn't dare go to war with us." Morgana turned from him, "take them away."

"And what of the Father of Dragons?"

Morgana smirked at him, "I captured Emrys once, I'll capture him again."

_'We don't know if it's Emrys!'_ he wanted to scream at her as she walked with the knights. Thea gave a short shiver in his arms.

"Before I forget," Iulianus began as they walked, "the Father of Dragons left me with a letter to give you. If you would just look in my pack, you'll find it."

Mordred stared at the Roman as Morgana ordered her serving girl to fetch the pack for her. _'He seems_ _calm...'_ he thought as the knights led them away.

Morgana turned, her posture telling everyone to follow. Mordred looked down as the council followed. Thea looked up at him before laying her head over his heart. He held her close as he followed them.

"Read it!" Morgana ordered as the servant walked in through the throne doors.

The servant flinched before opening the wax sealed letter, "...I can't read it."

"What – "

"All it said is 'To the Priestess and her Heir'."

Mordred held his wife as Morgana reached for the letter, her face pensive. He watched her glance the letter over, her face contorting with rage.

"Out,** ALL** OF YOU **OUT**!"

The council and servant quickly left. Morgana flung out the last men with her magic and slammed the doors shut.

She breathed hard for a few moments before she brought the paper to her face, " 'Morgana Pendragon, you've imprinted yourself into history these last eleven years of your reign, haven't you? 'The Usurped Queen Slaughters babies'. The civilians of my city have started using it as their battle cry.

I'm sorry I wasn't there for your heir's coronation, I hope this kind gesture is well enough? The Romans, vicious group, wanted to kill her – they hate spies, especially Britannia spies – Luckily, I remembered gossip about Sir Mordred's wife having green eyes and was able to find out her identity. Unluckily, I couldn't stop them before they started to interrogated her. Such is the cruelty of life.

If you are angered with me, Sir Mordred, then feel free to come talk to me. If you can't come to Ravenna, then I'll come to you. It won't take much to convince the Romans to cross the sea – they really hate Britannia spies – and I'll wait for you in the Saxon territory.

Best of health,' signed 'Appius, Father of Dragons, and Protector of the East'."

Morgana ripped the paper to pieces when she was finished, "it's Merlin."

"Morgana – "

"You must go to the coast – "

_"Morgana_ _– "_

"I'm sorry. I thought...I'll stay here and protect your family from Emrys."

Mordred sighed, losing the will to argue. He looked down at Thea, watching her eyes focus on him. He ran his thumb on her cheek, "...leave us."

"Mordred – "

**"Leave..."** He felt her watch him for a moment before she left.

He looked at his wife as he starting to pull the hood down, wincing when she gave a pleading whimper.

Bandages were wrapped around her forehead, white and clean. He swallowed, "...have you seen..."

"No." He reached up and she pushed his hand away. "Don't."

"I want to see what they've done to you."

"You don't."

"Thea..."

She stared at him. He reached up again slowly and undid the binds.

He looked at her head, noticing the scars. He tilted her head and saw patches of her hair missing, scars replacing where her hair used to be.

"Well?"

He looked into her eyes, "...you're a mess..."

"I'm weak, I let myself get – "

"What happened before was not your fault – "

"Yes it was! I let them – "

Mordred held her as she bowed her hand and started to cry. "...let's go North."

He heard her take in a shaking breath before looking up, "she won't let us go. We can never leave."

Mordred stared before he picked her up, "come on."

"But..."

"I want to see our children. You must want to, too."

He led her through the back doors, making his way to Travers' room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Mordred," Travers' wife greeted. "I heard you were back but – "

"Are they here with you?"

She paused before stepping to the side, "they were just about to take a nap."

Mordred walked inside and noticed the colorful piles of pillows and sheets. He grunted at the force that hit his waist. "Dad!"

He smiled down at his twins, "hey boys."

They smiled at him, then looked behind him.

They stared for a moment before Melehan walked over to his mother. "Come on, watch what I've learned."

_'I?'_

Travers' son and daughter looked up from their spot on the floor before falling back asleep as Melehan let go of his mother's hand and dug in the cushions.

"I'm not strong enough to handle spells," Melain said with some jealousy in his voice.

Mordred looked down at his sick child, a lie on the tip of his tongue.

"You can be an archer," Melehan told him while dragging a white sheet from the pile. "You can rain fire from above."

He spoke a spell and the white sheet became red and gold. Melehan waved the sheet a few times before giving it to his brother. Mordred watched Melain gaze at it for a while before looking up at him. He felt his lips shake, "I can't stay for long."

"But you just got here..."

"I'm sorry." They tried not to look disappointed, but he could feel it. He cleared his throat, "come here for a moment."

Melain held the sheet as Melehan took all the cushions he could carry and through them at Mordred's feet. He watched the twins move the cushions around before putting two in front of him and laying his knees on them. They looked up at him when they were comfortable.

"I won't lie to you," he began to say, "we might be in a war."

"A great war or a small war?" Melehan asked.

"I don't know...you'll have to look after one another, now more than ever. Remember what I told you to do if the city is attacked?"

"If the attacker is honorable, hold up in a room until the fighting is over and go to them. They won't harm us, but their men might."

Melehan glanced at his brother, who glanced over. Melain glared after a while, "I know, Han."

"I'm just making sure, Ant."

"And if the attackers are not honorable?" Mordred asked after a moment.

"I grab Melain, hide, then we take whatever food we can and try to reach either King Lot's or Queen Annis' castle. We wait there for either you or mom to show up."

"We don't leave the castle with anyone else," Melain said. "Not even the Queen."

He smiled as he felt his eyes build up. He reached forward and ran his hand through their hair, "you look after one another. Keep the other safe, do you hear me?" They slowly nodded. He brought them close, closing his eyes. After a moment, he leaned back. "Now, go take a nap."

"Will you be here when we wake up?"

Mordred swallowed, "I don't know."

They slumped their shoulders before leaning forward and kissing his cheeks, "night daddy."

"Goodnight," he said through a tight throat.

He stood up as they took the cushions and made themselves a bed near Travers' children. He ran his hand over his eyes before leaving the room.

He controlled himself before lightly taking his wife's hand and walking to their room.

"Find a good man," he told her after the door was closed, "for you and the twins."

"Mordred – "

"Any man will be happy to have you, don't think otherwise. And Queen Annis or King Lot will make sure no one knows that you were ever married to the Traitor of Camelot."

Thea stared at him, "what are you going to do?"

Mordred swallowed, "I'm going to try to make peace with the Romans, in any way I can..." _'Don't let Merlin be there, Goddess. If he is, let him listen. If not, then let him be satisfied with just me.'_

"I'm not leaving you." He blinked as her words sunk in. "I'll send our children away, but I won't leave you."

"But..."

Thea looked up at him, "remember when you saved me from Them? I remembered thinking that you were going to...

But you took me to the healer and paid for my fee, checking up on me a few times a week during those long months. And when the news came that I was...

I thought my life was over. No man would ever want me, no man will help me raise the child, and the lower towns were getting less and less food. On top of that, a Wild Cat stolen the only valuable item I could sell.

Then you came and asked for my hand..."

"My face and knees hurt for a week."

Thea gave him a short smile, "I thought you were playing a cruel joke. We barely knew each other and you ask if I wanted to marry you?

I remember nobles played that joke all the time. They get the peasant at their moment of weakness, where they though they could get out of their life of poverty, then when it came time...

I regretted denying your hand, and as the months rolled by and you didn't show your face again, I thought I lost my only hope at letting my child have a fighting chance at life. When she was born, I considered going to the healer for essence of nightshade..."

Mordred reached up and took her face, "I should have found a safer way to give you money. Or went myself. If the Wild Cats hadn't..."

"You married me, even after she died from the flu. You could have left me alone to suffer like the other women in the streets, but you didn't.

Each night, I waited for you to take me, as was your right as my husband. And each night I was both relieved and sickened with myself. And when I finally confronted you as to why you wouldn't...

You waited for me, when you could have taken what was rightfully yours. You could have walked away, but you didn't.

I will do the same. I could turn and run to safety with our children, but I will stay with you through this. Whether we thrive or burn, I will not leave your side."

Thea ran her thumb over his cheek before laying the hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat. She laid her head on his chest, "remember the vows we took? I am yours..."

He held her tight, burying his nose in her hair. He smelt the deep spice of her homeland as he managed to say, "I am yours."

She moved deeper into him, "and you are mine."

He closed his eyes, "you are mine..."

*** ~ " _'Break the tide that's pushing you, outside the place you're safe...don't pretend...ask my eyes, protect my gaze, as the light makes the day...I pray...'_ " – Declan Flynn: _Ease My Pain_ ~ ***

Mordred walked down the stairs and into the dungeons. He walked to the emperor's cell and looked inside.

The Roman stared at him, "come to get me to talk? Your mother already tried."

"She's not my mother."

Mordred held out the waterskin before sticking his hand inside and throwing it to him. The Roman caught it and stared at him.

"It's not poisoned," Mordred told him.

Iulianus glanced down at the waterskin before taking a drink. He quickly spat it out, "couldn't spare wine for a dead man?"

"I thought you might want to stay clear headed."

The Roman made a short noise, "like your piss water could stuff my head."

Mordred stared at him as he walked up to give him the waterskin. He took it, "your son has declared war on us."

"As is his duty."

"Why don't you order him to stand down? You life would be spared."

"Why stop him from his first victory?"

Mordred almost banged his fist against the bars. Instead, he leaned forward on them. "You will condemn hundreds to die."

Iulianus stared into his eyes, "I condemn thousands to die, with blade in hand."

Mordred stared before realization hit him, "you wanted this."

The Roman gave a short scoff, "what a ridiculous accusation. I wanted to be captured and held against my will? I wanted to be tortured for information about this 'Emrys' that I know nothing about?"

"...The, 'Father of Dragons', wanted this war."

Iulianus looked at him before smiling softly, "tell me, Kingslayer, who does the ruler of man serve?"

"...whatever gods he worships. But the Father of Dragons isn't a God...is he?"

Iulianus gave a barking laugh, "no. He's not a God, only a man. A man who has the favor of the Gods. He came to us when our Empire started to crumble and rebuilt it from the ashes. When the Gods fought for control, he quelled the storms and we now have peace."

"And you are starting a war for him. You are willing to give your life for him."

"I started nothing, your mother did." Iulianus walked to his spot on the floor, "have a good sleep, Mordred. I'll see you in the morning."

He stared at the Roman before he left to his room. He stayed awake all night, closing his eyes as the bells rang before the sun rose.

"I don't like them," Melain said as he got dress.

"The bells?" Mordred asked. "Why?"

"They could mean anything. An intruder, a wedding, an ex – exec – hmm."

"Execution."

"Execution...I don't like the bells."

Mordred ran a hand through his son's hair, finding nothing to say.

They walked to the courtyard, the rising sun leaving the sky pink for only a few moments.

Mordred stared at the three men on the pyres, their faces stone. _'The two soldiers haven't even begun their twenties.'_

"Any last words before you are burned?" Morgana asked as the crowd began to settle.

The men stared up at them.

"You will not hear us sough," the left one spoke, his voice young.

"You will not hear us beg," the right one stated with a deeper voice.

"You will not hear us scream," Iulianus said, his voice clear and strong.

He felt Morgana's anger as she sent a fireball to the pyre, setting it aflame. Mordred watched them burn, the wind bringing the smell to them.

_'They kept their words,'_ Mordred thought as the fire died down. _'They didn't let out a sound.'_

He stared at their charred bodies before looking at the people.

The nobles stared with blank faces, their children pale. The peasants gazed forward before looking up at them, waiting to be dismissed.

As they turned to walk away, Mordred noticed the steel look in some of their eyes.

_'Their words stuck,'_ he thought as he followed Morgana. _'War is coming, and they won't be fight for us.'_

He bowed to her, waiting for her to ask for him to make sure the peasants don't revolt. She walked away and he left with his family.

*** ~ "When your enemies defy you, you must serve them steel and fire. When they go to their knees, however, you must help them back to their feet. Else wise no man will ever bend the knee to you." – A Song of Ice and Fire [GRRM] ~ ***

Merlin looked down at the scissors before grabbing it. He brought his hand up to his hair before he stopped, his eyes frozen on his reflection.

"Are you frightened, Emrys?"

He swallowed before moving his gaze in the mirror. She stared back.

"I thought you were staying in Greece?"

"I want to make sure you win."

"Don't lie."

He watched her smile at him, "I came to keep Her hands off of you." Merlin hummed as she walked closer, "you have grown so much, child."

He watched her bring her hand to his face and run her fingers across his cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed in that familiar scent. His heart grew warm before clenching as childhood memories filled his head.

"I'll win the war, you don't need to worry."

She hummed as she reached over to grab the brush and began brushing his hair. They were silent for a moment as she grabbed the scissors and began to cut.

She brushed a finger over his chin after a while, "you need to shave this."

"No."

"Can't stand the sight of your old self, child?" Merlin took a deep breath. "Very well...But you will have a trim. You must look your best..."

"The people will not support someone vile," he finished her unspoken sentence.

She hummed a tune as she cut.

"There. You can look now." Merlin moved his eyes. "See? It's not your normal hair. And..." He watched her trim his beard. "Now, you look like a true Dragon Lord."

Merlin looked at his reflection, "all I see is a murderer."

"Child – "

"I'm going to slaughter men and women who have no choice but to follow their _Queen's_ orders, some who were born when I used to call Camelot home. Tell me I'm not a murderer."

"Will you make peace with the Usurper and the Kingslayer?"

Merlin clenched his fist, "I want to tear their intestines out with my bare hands and use it to **strangle** **them!**..." His fist shook before he took a deep breath and released them, "but I would let them go if it meant saving the people..."

"First you starve the lower people to the point of desperation, now you want to save them – "

"It is because I starved them that I want to save them – "

"What of your King and Queen? What of your mother, uncle, Gwaine? You will let their murderers go? You will let _all_ of them go unavenged?"

"...Arthur would – "

"You are not Arthur...You said yourself you are not moral. You promised that you would avenge him."

"I would rather peace, and he would rather peace. As I near my former home, I realize how I let my anger control me through everything. I realize – "

"Nothing. You are having doubts, that's all. You think that since you failed once you will fail again. You are too scared to try. Trust my words, you won't fail."

Merlin looked up at her, feeling her run her fingers over his cheek and clothed neck. "I will fail. She captured me, made me listen...I didn't want to listen, make them stop, I don't want to hear them go silent –"

"Shh..." He tugged back his hands as she tried to take them from his shrilling ears. "Listen to my voice, only mine...I'm the only one with you, no one else...See?...Here, blow that dripping nose."

Merlin took the cloth and cleared his nose. He threw the soiled cloth on his dirty clothes when he was done.

"The three headed goddess must lose her main priestess," she told him. "There is no exception. The witch must die. But, you can keep the heir alive, if you wish."

"Appius?"

Merlin closed his eyes and squeezed them tight, feeling the last tears roll down his face. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

He rubbed his eyes and made sure his face was perfect before looking at the door, "come in."

Constantine walked in, "you called me?"

"Yes, please sit down."

Constantine walked to the spare chair, "I don't think you called me to discuss your new look."

Merlin took a breath, "it's about your lover."

Constantine's face gave a soft twitch, "I don't have – "

"I know," Merlin told him. Constantine's face slowly fell. "We've talked about this. If we go to war, you leave your lover at home."

"...I needed – they killed my father, I couldn't handle it by myself."

Merlin looked down, "I don't care about – "

"I can't fight this war alone."

Merlin took a breath before looking at him, "I know the pain you feel, but you must put your lover on a boat and send – "

"No."

"Constantine – "

"I'm emperor now, you listen to what I say."

Merlin dug his hand into the chair as unwanted memories came with those words, "you will not bring that whore to war."

Constantine glared at him before keeping his face still, "it seems you have no choice in the matter."

"If our enemies find out that you have your loved one with you they will take – "

His gaze softened a bit when he stopped, "we are very careful, Appius."

"Not careful enough. Do you know how many times I had to throw your father off the scent when you first got together? If he ever found out..."

Constantine looked down, "thank you..."

"You'll like a son to me, Constantine. Listen when I say – "

"My word is law...If I'm going to win this war, I need – Appius listen to me!"

Merlin glared at the wall as he spat out, "your just like your father, falling in love with someone of lower birth. But, instead of a servant, you chose a slave...Romans might not care who warms your bed at night but the people of Britannia will."

"...My father fell in love with a servant?" Merlin swallowed, his brain refusing to work. "What aren't you telling me?"

He felt him walk closer, "what does it matter? It was a long time ago."

"Does he have a bastard?" He moved away from him. "Appius...Merlin – "

"Don't call me that out loud!" Merlin screamed at him, glaring.

Constantine didn't flinch, "did my father have another child?"

Merlin told him the truth, "your father only had one child."

He felt him search his face for a long time, "why are you hiding...did he..."

Merlin glanced away as the words rolled off his tongue, "your father was a good man. But he was a man. Sometimes he made horrible – "

Constantine walked out of the room. Merlin waited before letting out a breath, _'I need to be more careful.' _

He walked out of his room and went to the deck. He saw Constantine near the front, sitting on the railing.

"Constantine..."

He didn't look at him "it shouldn't bug me. History is worse..."

"It's another thing entirely if it's your own family."

Constantine gave a halfhearted smile before he slid off the rail, landing on his feet. Merlin leaned on the bow, looking at the horizon. He felt Constantine lean next to him, "I will make the traitors pay for their crimes."

Merlin looked over to him, "I know you'll make your father and cousin proud."

He watched him breath out his nose before looking down as he put his fingers over his chest where the locket was. "I don't think he will be..."

"You're a great warrior, the best in the East. And you hold onto honor as much as he does."

"Yet I go to kill his sister."

Merlin reached over and took his hand, "you go to kill an usurper who murdered your father and take back your birthright."

"I never sat on the throne," Constantine said. "Therefore, I can't take back anything."

"Arguing schematics with me? Very well, avenging your father and Take your birthright."

"...she's my cousin, Merlin."

Merlin lightly gripped his chin and turned his head. He pressed his finger against the locket, "he was her brother, and the former queen was like a sister to her. Her heir was like a son to your cousin, teaching him everything he knew. And they repaid this kinship by taking their lives. Both must pay with their lives."

Constantine stared at him before looking at the sea. His blue eyes seemed to capture the moonlight ahead, giving them an ethereal glow.

His fingers pulled out the locket, the blond hair trapped inside their glass prison. He looked back at him, "do you want him back now?"

Merlin stared before reaching forward and curling Constantine's fingers over it, "no, you keep him near your heart. Let him lend you strength."

Constantine looked at their hands before gazing at him, "when I take the throne, I'll bury him and ask for forgiveness."

Merlin squeezed his hand, "your his family. He'll forgive you, don't worry." Constantine blinked his gleaming blue eyes before smiling at him. Merlin smiled back. _'Good fathers always forgive their sons of everything.'_

*** ~ " _'Don't be afraid. Participate and, just give us, all your trust, your soul will be saved. Just honor me. I'll set you free so, get ready, to join the, very last crusade.'_ " – Epica: The Last Crusade**

" _'Ex – po – sition. Ex – po – sition. Push it out, A – S – A P!'_ " That's from Nostalgia Critic's Casper review. It's become the theme song for my chapters.

I felt like saying Constantine's birth father out loud instead of hinting at it for anyone who was skimming this story. But come now, everyone already saw it ten blocks ago. The hints were in a black light lit room, covered in neon paint.

**Fact** – Okay, before you go thinking I had Mordred say "they have us by the pubic hairs", I've read that before it meant that it used to mean the short hairs on the back of your neck. Just clearing that up.

**Out of Curiosity** – Anyone played BioShock? I have some ideas rolling in my head for a crossover but I don't know if people will be interested. You can just PM me if you are, or go read another fic and forget about this. Either's fine cause I'll probably write it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** – Finally got major inspiration back and boy does it feel good!

Warnings and disclaimer the same, though more blood and gore in this chapter.

We're finally going to war...(which I'm sure I suck at describing, but what else is new?)

*** ~ " _'Étaín will you seize the wind? Hold on...Fuamnach's anger piercing curse. Her rowan striking Étaín soul.'_ " – Leaves' Eyes: _Étaín_ ~ ***

Merlin felt his heart rise as the man yelled, "Land!"

"Finally," Constantine muttered next to him.

Merlin looked at him, "do you want a few more moments with..."

A flash of yearning flash through his face before it was gone, "no."

Merlin nodded, "very well." He turned around, "put up the flag! Every man I've picked should have been ready last night!"

He watched the men scurry like ants, then to the other ships as they started lowering some sails.

He frowned when he felt the wind blow softly and picked up his staff, starting to chant a spell.

"Let it be," Constantine said. "We are in no hurry."

"You might not be," Merlin told him. His magic was twitching around him, his fingers following their song on his staff.

Constantine smiled, "I can tell...are you sure we should talk with them?"

"The Father of Dragons made a promise. It is a promise I intend to keep."

Constantine hummed next to him.

As they watched them slowly approach the stronghold Merlin heard the group line up on the deck. They waited long after they stilled before turning.

He watched Constantine inspect them all from top to bottom, from their eyes to their swords. After he was done, he moved to stand in front of them.

_"You know what we plan to do,"_ Constantine told his men with the strong voice of his father. _"The war might end before it began, but it may not. I don't want a single one of you to let your guard down."_

He stared at them all, his eyes as hard and cold as the armor he wore. The men didn't so much as squirm under his gaze. Merlin found his magic shiver with his body.

_"I don't trust these men,"_ Constantine told them, _"if you see a hint of steel, kill them all."_

*** ~ " 'Threaten me again and I'll have you thrown into the sea.' 'You might be disappointed in the results. Storms, come and go, the big fish eat the little fish, and I keep on paddling.' " – Game of Thrones [HBO] ~ * **

"If you see one draw their weapon slit their throats," Mordred told his men behind him before looking to the small boat as it made its way to Anderitum.

"This isn't our first war," Harold said, low so the men couldn't hear.

"He just wants you to know," John said next to him. "Let's not have a pissing contest with our enemies literally at our gates."

Harold gave a snort.

"How many do you think there are?" Mordred asked after a while, glancing at the crowded horizon.

"I guess hundreds, the men might reach a million."

"Gods, I hope not."

"It all depends," John said with a casual tone.

"On what?" he asked.

"On how much you and your Queen angered the new Emperor of Rome," Harold answered.

"They did make his father a living torch," John commented. "No offense, my Lord."

Mordred waved it off as Harold said, "I'm still debating if us not having the Queen's dragon is helpful."

"If the man is called the Father of Dragons – Gods, what a mouthful – it might be best not to have the dragon with us. Besides," John said with a quivering mouth, "he might have brought a few with him."

Mordred felt his body grow cold as he heard Harold send a pray to his God, "not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Look, it's time meet them," Harold said suddenly.

Mordred looked down and saw the boat on the shore. He sent one last look at the sea before turning away and following Harold to the meeting spot.

He kept his nerves down as he stood by a chair, not helped when his men stopped as one behind him, their armor singing. He swallowed as he saw the men walked into the open area.

The leader was suppose to be boy of fifteen, but he looked to be thirteen with the armor he wore. His strangely familiar blue eyes seemed to shine with the sun.

A sorcerer walked next to him, an ivory staff in his hands. Mordred saw as they neared that there was a carved dragon on the top. _'The Father of Dragons...'_

The boy glanced them over as they stopped at the table before they sat at the same time. The stared for a moment before the boy looked above them.

"A white dragon over a red field," the boy's voice cut through the tense air. "Is this your way of saying you are half a Pendragon? Well, at least the battlefield won't be confusing..."

Mordred found himself glancing at the boy's flag, a red dragon over a gold field. He looked back at the boy, "I'm not a Pendragon."

"You might as well have been."

Mordred felt his heart squeeze at the harden blue eyes, _'if my own son grows up to be this way...'_ "You weren't there, you didn't know – "

"How about we stick to making a treaty," John interrupted. "We can talk about our bloody hands later."

"Who said anything about a treaty?" the Father of Dragons asked.

Mordred felt his blood chill at the voice, it was familiar but foreign. _'It__ sounds damaged.' _"You said – "

"I promised a talk," he said. "We are talking."

The magic slowed as he felt his men tense.

The boy gave a familiar crooked smile, "I will lay down my terms for a treaty. Though you killed my father and his blood brothers, I will offer you a chance of peace, in honor of the water we share."

He watched the boy place a hand to his heart. "Water?"

"Yes," he answered as he placed his hand back on the table. "Arthur Pendragon was my cousin."

Mordred felt the mood suddenly shift as his mind put the pieces together, _'I knew those eyes were familiar.'_ He glanced at the sorcerer, whose face was unreadable. "You want the throne of Camelot."

"It is my birthright, and it's payment for my father's life."

Mordred felt his mouth dry, _'Morgana will be thirsty for blood when she finds out.'_ "Just because you hold Arthur's blood doesn't mean you have a right."

His eyes caught the Father of Dragons smiled before he began to speak, "he has a claim. He is Uther's sister's son. And, since the late King of Camelot never had or announced an heir, by the laws of the Old Religion you hold so dear, he is the rightful heir to the throne."

"Morgana really won't like this," John said to him before he could think it.

"Speaking of those who hold Arthur's blood," Constantine suddenly began, "I've heard that the Queen ordered all those who hold Uther's blood to be slaughtered. Is this true?"

His judgmental blue eyes stared into his. Mordred felt his throat constrict as he kept his face still.

"The Queen ordered those who committed treason to be charged," John said for him. "I could see how the news traveled across the seas..."

The blue eyes stared at John as he talked, his emotions masked. The steel looked back at him, "which spoke treason the most, the pregnant woman and her growing child or the four year old?"

Mordred felt his jaw snap shut as his gaze locked. He managed to blink once, _'it wasn't...' _"You want the throne. What are your other terms?"

Cold blue eyes stared into his as he was silent for a moment, "you and your mother killed the rightful King and Queen. By law you should pay with your lives...However, I will offer you this."

Constantine reached into his pouch, seeming to ignore the sudden drop of temperature, and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled it and spread the map of Britannia in front of them. He pointed to the Northwest territory, "the king of that land was under attack a few years past and called for help. We were the only ones who answered, and his family is indebted to us.

If you want peace, then you, your family, and the Queen will be exiled to this land, stripped of your titles and gold. And, to ensure you stay in line, I will keep one of your sons in my custody.

He will be treated well, and, if he behaves, I will allow any sons or daughters of his to hold property and titles. I might even train your son to be a knight, if he wishes."

Mordred searched his eyes, looking for any hint of him being false. When he saw none, he had to stop himself from agreeing. "I will need time to think..."

"I will give you the night," Constantine said. "Draw a white flag before dawn and we will speak of peace. But by the dawn, if your dragon remains, you will perish in our flames."

Mordred stared at his face, noticing the flicker of well guarded dread pass the familiar eyes. _'Has he killed a man before now?'_

"Come the dawn," Constantine said almost like a hymn as they stood.

The Father of Dragons glanced at him as they turned, his deep eyes betraying nothing. Mordred watched them walk away, the carved dragon on the his staff seemed to scream at him in anger.

*** ~ " _'And the fever began to spread, from my heart down to my legs. But the room was so quiet...And although I wasn't losing my mind, it was a chorus so sublime. But the room is too quiet...'_ " – Florence: _Breath of life _~ ***

"You should have rested before the battle."

Mordred looked up at John, the sea air filling his lungs. "I tried and failed."

"So I see..."

Mordred stared, "what do you want?"

John glanced at the soldiers around them before leaning towards him, "we both love our families, more than anything."

"...You want me to take his treaty? Morgana – "

"Would rather tear out her own eyes. But I rather Morgana not know."

Mordred looked sharply at the soldiers before moving closer, "careful, you're speaking with the voice of a traitor – "

"I'm speaking with the voice of a father, as you should be." Mordred stayed silent as he spoke, "the boy king wants his throne, I say we let him have it."

"Camelot is leagues away – "

"Which is not far for a raven. Give me the word, and my wife will bind the Queen from her magic and take Thea to safety. You go to Queen Annis and get my daughter and Melain, I'll go to King Lot to get my son and Melehan."

Mordred glanced at the sky, watching as it darkened. "Even if I agreed we don't have time."

"We'll leave in the confusion. No one will know until we're halfway to the other kingdoms."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"You shouldn't," John answered honestly.

Mordred stared over the sea as he tried to work out his thoughts. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at John, "I made a vow to the Queen, I can't break it."

"...You picked a fine time to be honorable – "

"I'm always honorable."

"We both know that isn't true." Mordred looked away from him as his stomach revolted. "Don't play honored saint with me, not now."

He said nothing as the sky suddenly lightened. He watched as the sun started to rise, and the black line on the horizon grew. "Go to your post."

He didn't look at John as he felt him slowly leave, taking a deep breath as the bells rang. He looked over to the priest and sorceress on the roof of the tower, then to the soldiers who were lining up on the walls.

The beating of drums brought his gaze back to the sea. The two fleets made their way towards each other, both using spells to make the wind favor them. Mordred felt his fingers twitch as he saw only a few of Constantine's ships meet theirs.

"Did the boy lose his nerve?" a knight asked mockingly.

Mordred looked down at them, "I don't think – "

His voice stopped as fire caught his eye. He watched the fireball being flung to the side and dying in the waters.

"What are our sorcerer's doing?" he heard a knight ask. "Don't they know that fire can't kill a dragon?"

"We're fighting men," Mordred told the knight, loud enough for them all to hear. "Not dragons."

The knight opened his mouth to retort as he heard screams and shrieks.

Mordred felt his breath leave him as he turned to find the sea on fire, watching it spread across the waters. He looked to find the unnatural fire coming from the boats, being shot at their fleet from both sides by a strange instrument.

He couldn't help but stare as the violet fire grew tall and blocked their view, seeming to stop before it touched the sand. He blinked his eyes as he thought he saw dragons in the flickering flames. _'Father of Dragons, indeed.' _"Come, they'll be at our shore soon."

"But the fire – "

"Has destroyed our fleet and blocked one of our escapes, nothing more." He looked away from the knight as he walked down the steps, "the Romans will meet us in combat."

He heard the knight start to talk, then the haunting shriek of the fire. He turned and saw the knight burn to ash, armor and all.

**"Cover!"**

Mordred put his back to the wall as jars came over, hitting the ground and seeming to melt the stone as well as anything metal it latched upon. He looked up at the tower as he felt a sharp tug on his mind. He watched the priest fall into the flames below.

He almost sighed in relief as the jars seemed to cease flying over the wall, but the fire was spreading.

"You know this battle is lost," Harold said suddenly in his ear, making him twitch. "What will you do?"

Mordred didn't look at him as he took a few breaths before giving the order, "warn Camelot."

He gazed at his frightened men as Harold talked to his own in their language.

_'They want encouragement,'_ he thought as they gazed up at him, seeming to wince as one when the fire popped.

He took a breath as his brain stopped, leading the men away from the fire.

He said the first thing that came to mind when they reached a safe place, "I won't lie to you. Many of us won't get to see our families ever again. But lets give them a chance to run by killing as many of these sons of bitches as we can!"

Their cries were deafening as they blended with Harold's men. He looked at Harold and the other captains before the ones that were staying on the unburnt wall turned. He led the others through the opening gates.

The large mass of flames was beyond frightening up close, the smell and heat almost pushing him back. He watched as what men were still alive above shot arrows into the fire, no doubt hoping it would make it though and kill whoever lied beyond it.

Mordred felt his body shiver as the fire suddenly disappeared and the boats landed on their shore. He saw Constantine instantly, his blue eyes seeming to capture the fires of the sun.

He didn't miss the fact that Constantine was the first to set foot on the sand, or how the arrows seem to miss him entirely while he gave a short command in his language before they charged.

"For Thea!" he heard himself shouting as they charged.

He met Constantine halfway and wasn't surprised that the boy blocked his attack. He pushed forward as he tried to make the boy fall back. But the soldiers from both sides kept their blades locked close together as they tried to kill the other.

Mordred felt his grip slip as something was plunged into his side. He managed to evade Constantine's downward swipe as he moved to the side. A Roman quickly took Constantine's place and began to attack him. Mordred found himself backing up as he tried to find an opening from the Roman's attacks.

He felt himself bump into another person as he finally killed the Roman in front of him. He glanced and blocked the sudden attack from the enemy. He could feel the wound on his side tearing wider as he thrust his blade into the enemy's unguarded face.

He put a hand on his wound and started to speak a healing spell, his magic straining to complete the task.

He instincts made him dodge and he looked up to block as he felt his thigh bleed. He used the last of his energy to disarm the enemy and chopped off his head.

He brought his hand back to his wound and made sure to stop any internal bleeding. The five enemies in front of him made sure he didn't close the wound.

He evaded their spears and swords, his instincts keeping him from falling over the still or moaning bodies.

He managed to slit one's throat before another got him on the other side of his stomach. He returned the favor and only had three to deal with.

He was dimly aware of the men beginning to panic on the wall as he drove his sword through one's heart. The two made to charge him but noticed something behind him and backed away.

Mordred turned and noticed Constantine through his shaking vision, bloody and wounded as well. They stared at the other for a moment, almost silently asking the other if they were ready, before connecting blades.

Mordred stumbled as he was pushed back before slicing Constantine's attack away, suddenly aware of how tired he was. The young man tried to attach his weak sides, or swipe at his wounded leg. Mordred tried to do the same, but when he swiped at his foot he was blocked. He grunted as he was given a kick at his wounded thigh.

He found himself suddenly staring up at Constantine, the sword coming down. Mordred felt that his sword was gone and reached to his side for something. He felt his fingers curl around something wooden. He brought it forward and felt his sword narrowly miss his heart as the spear went through Constantine.

Mordred felt the cold iron in his chest as the young man doubled over with a gasp of surprise and pain. He saw how young the boy was then as he knelt over him, almost falling to the side. He felt the pressure of the jutting spear near his wound as he watched familiar blue eyes dull with life, the youthful face blended with another from the past.

He felt life leave him as well as he whispered his name, "Arthur..."

Arthur's blue eyes flickered with conciousness before they focused on him, his haunting look on his face.

Vengeful anger melted the face away and Constantine stood, pulling the spear out of his stomach with a short wounded gasp.

Mordred watched his bloody hand reach up as he spoke his peace, "I wanted to stop them all, I swear I tried..."

The fire dimmed. Confusion filled his gleaming eyes before it burned away, "did you? You failed."

He watched the bloody spear come towards his head as his ears shrilled.

*** ~ "Do you hear them screaming? Crying for their gods?" – Game of Thrones [HBO] ~ ***

Oh, the dreaded cliffhanger. I have half a mind to end it right here and let people make up their own ending...hmm, could I be so forgiving?

**Facts** – It was once practice that the sister of a king birthed heirs, not the king himself.

I looked up Greek fire (may or may not be real) and how to make colored fire and saw that they had a similar ingredient (well, people guesses of what Greek Fire was made of), Saltpeter (so I didn't make up the color on a whim).

Also, Anderitum is a real place (called Pevensey castle now) and I took Harold's name from a real person (called Harold II). Just thought I'd let you know.

**Curious** – If I do continue, will y'all have a fit if I killed the twins. Texts say that Mordred's sons died, but I haven't been following history so far. Really haven't this chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** – Yelp, this was late...almost had the puzzle done but lost some of the pieces. Zentika96's 'sad stories of the death of kings' helped me find them. Has nothing to do with this story but my God is it beautifully made!

(Well, if you look it'll have some things to do with it, but don't. Just get lost in what Zentika96 weaved)

As always, have fun reading.

*** ~ _"I'm laying down, eating snow...My fur is hot, my tongue is cold...On a bed of spider web...I think of how to change myself..." –_ Fever Ray: _Keep the Streets Empty _~ ***

He opened his eyes to see the blurred form of his wife, "Thea?"

She closed her eyes before looking at him, her soft smile spreading across her face.

"Welcome back." He left her run her fingers over his aching temple and back, "now we both are scarred."

He stared, "how? The fire...I saw the spear..."

"John was the one to bring you back, you should ask him."

He watched her bend and wrung a cloth before lightly dabbing his temple. He felt a phantom sting and tried not to flinch, "about...what – "

He heard the door open and watched Morgana approach. She bent down and smiled at him, looking like the woman she once was.

"I though I lost you," she said as she caressed his cheek. Her eyes moved up and her face changed, "I couldn't heal you properly, not with the poison in the spears.

I never seen anything like it, metal forged with a mix of acids that melts any metal it's plunged into. We tried to copy it but...I could feel his magic in the spears, Mordred. It really is him. He's come back...Did you get a glimpse of him? Did he hurt you?"

The father of dragons appeared in his mind's eye. His blue eyes, his dark hair, the sharp cheekbones, the odd voice. _'The collar burned deep...' _"You were right..."

"I have the peasants taking shelter in the churches," she said. "Should the city fall, they are to take the tunnels and go to King Lot's land and wait for us."

"...You won't stay if the walls are broken?"

"Past experiences taught me that this castle will always fail its ruler when me and Emrys are fighting." She caressed him again, "get some rest. Come along, Thea."

"My Queen."

Mordred grabbed her arm, "how many men will stay behind?"

Morgana looked down at him, "whoever is still alive."

He said nothing as he let go, his hand landing on the sheets.

She gave him that familiar look and ran her hand through his hair, bending down to kiss his head. He looked away from her face as her lips touched his temple lightly.

He looked at his wife, who smiled at him as she followed Morgana out.

He put his head down and closed his tired eyes.

"Mordred."

He heard himself grunt and forced his eyes open.

He looked up at John's face, "...what?"

"Didn't you want to see me?"

"I..." He noticed how dark the room was. Mordred saw that he didn't light a candle, "what happened? At the battle."

John looked to the side. The moonlight showed that from his ear to his neck his skin was burned.

"The fire was everywhere. Consuming everything, like it hungered but was never satisfied. I tried to run, but the fire grabbed me. I thought I was going to die...

I fell into the sand, and saw how the falling fire dwindled in it. As I was putting myself out, I saw you bleeding on the ground, a gaping wound in your head but still breathing. I knew that I had to bring you back, else Morgana would have my wife killed. I don't know how I managed to slip passed them and make it back..."

"Perhaps the goddess had mercy on us."

John gave a hollow laugh, "blind fool. Gods have no mercy for us, else why are they gods?"

Mordred didn't have it in him to argue, "...what of my twins?"

"They're with the King and Queen and their thousands of men. The other half are coming here to fortify."

"Fortify?"

"Constantine and The – well, Merlin – are coming straight here, not burning the lands or killing any who try to stop them. Those men are coming here and holding the forts.

Also, the Saxons' have allied with the Angles and Jutes in the South and come to fight for us. They should be here tomorrow, being led into the city by Harold."

"He lived?"

"That's what the scouts say...Remind me to shake that bastard's hand when he walks through the gates."

Mordred felt a cough like laugh pass his lips, smiling a bit before it fell. John looked at him confused. "Constantine still lives?"

"Yes, he was healed by The Father. I could hear – Merlin's horrible scream even now. If the fire didn't take most of my hearing, his cry would've."

Mordred looked away as he remembered his voice, _'I couldn't recognize it after Gwaine...'_

He reached over to the water next to his table, but his stomach was too twisted.

John started to pour a cup for him, but he waved him off. He didn't want to risk opening his mouth.

He stared at him before putting the cup down. Mordred looked away and closed his eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

His mind stayed muddled, "why are you still here?"

John said nothing.

Mordred heard metal tinkling and opened his eyes. He looked over.

He stared at the binds, feeling the magic seep through the iron. John placed them in his lap, giving him a look.

He swallowed, "you still want me to commit treason..."

"For the lives of millions. For our families' lives...Shouldn't you be doing more to repent for your sins?"

Mordred stared before looking down at the chains.

*** ~ _"Never, leave me. Walk close, beside me. Your hand, my hand, fit so, easy. No to, morrow. Let us, stop here. We did, some great things, or didn't we?..."_ – Fever Ray: _Dry and Dusty _~ ***

"We need to surrender – "

**"The throne is mine!"**

Mordred rubbed his forehead, his mind felt like it was drowning.

"My Queen," he heard John say, "our armies might be equal, but the fire – "

"That amount of magic would've left him weak. And I'm more than a match for his little light show."

"And what if it isn't magic?" John argued. "What if it's an alchemy potion or something?"

"Not possible."

"Not possible?'" Mordred asked, feeling his lips curl in a sneer. He didn't look at her, "I saw men melt like snow near a bonfire. I've seen men and metal being sliced through as though they were made of butter. I've seen water being lit on fire and dragons rise from it, don't tell me Not Possible!"

Mordred felt her anger, then her gaze. He looked out of the window and down at the streets, which seemed cold and bare. _'My sons and the children should be playing on this beautiful day.'_

"Mordred."

He glanced to the side at her voice.

"...Do you think this will be our punishment?" he asked Morgana, looking up to her. "For what we've done? For the blood that stains our hands?"

She stared at him, her face slowly turning into the face he wished stayed. She started to say something but the doors opened.

Mordred looked and saw John's wife and Thea enter, her face unreadable. He stared as Morgana asked, "what are you two doing here? "

Thea's forehead wrinkled. He turned and looked out the window.

"I asked you – "

He continued to stare as he heard Morgana fall to the ground, then the chiming of the chains. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

He listened as Morgana's unconscious body was dragged out the room by Thea and John's wife.

"Is is over?" he asked after a moment of silence.

He heard John's footsteps, "I'm sorry..."

The bells rang loudly in his ears. He opened his eyes and looked out of the window, waiting to see Harold or his men.

"...but I did say don't trust me."

Dull pain shot down from his head to his spine.

*** ~ "I've always hated the bells. They ring for horror, a dead king, a city under siege." – Game of Thrones [HBO] ~ ***

Saw it coming. I sense some are pissed off at the cliff I made...I would be too, if I didn't know how it ended (keep shoving it up their noses, why don't ya?)

Why so short? I was going to make it longer, but decided to make the ending longer. So that means it'll take longer to arrive...sorry (start predicting what will happen, you'll probably be right).


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** – I'm back, baby! (You'll soon be wishing I wasn't)

No seriously, you'll be wishing I wasn't. I said *curse* this and *curse* that and proofread this about thrice (usually do it about six or seven when it's this long).

Take breaks while you read cause this is the longest (almost nine thousand and five hundred words) and the one that will probably cause a revolt and a unity anger in everyone the likes of which was never seen before or again (*snort* like this story's that important).

**Warning and Disclaimer same as before:**

Well, there is blood (so much so that I might be reaching M level). So I advise, if you can't handle the words 'pouring blood', then why are you reading a T story? (Don't be mean)

**This quote's for funsies:**

"If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." – Game of Thrones (TV)

And let the nervousness set in...there we go...

*** ~ _"I won't apologize, for the mess that you're in. I'm gonna hide my eyes, from your crimson sin. No sacrifice, can make atonement again. The blood is on your hands, you should be ashamed."_ ~ ***

"John and Madeline Travers," Merlin said, "step forward." He stared at the two as they walked, keeping his magic from lashing out and strangling the man.

"Make no mistake Lord and Lady Travers," Constantine began as the wind blew, "you have served me well these past few years. The information about the lower towns and the state of everything here were much appreciated. And we are grateful for you feeding false information about the last King Harold. May the warrior rest in his Heaven."

Merlin put his hand over his heart as he bowed his head, repeating the prayer with the others. He intertwined his fingers and laid his hands down, "however, the good you have done for us does not wipe out the horrible deed you have done."

The man blinked his eyes once before looked to Constantine as he spoke, "the death of the traitor's sons was not what I wanted."

_'Nor I,'_ Merlin thought as the crowd muttered in disagreement.

"To have your men barged into the temples and massacre everyone inside was disgraceful."

"They were brought men."

"Who followed your orders," Merlin stated. "Are we to assume you have no control over them?"

"Brought men," John Travers repeated, "who sell their swords for gold."

"Nonetheless," Constantine said, "you cannot go unpunished for their crimes. You and your children are hereby exiled to the North, stripped of your titles. You may only take half of the gold you own. Be gone by nightfall, or be thrown out of the city with nothing."

Merlin watched the couple gave a bow after a moment and left. "If there are no more matters at hand," the king said, "I wish to go to the lower towns."

The crowd muttered in excitement as Constantine waited.

He bid them farewell when no objections were raised and walking down the stairs. Merlin watched him leave then turned and walked to his room to change before walking back to the courtyard.

He looked at the barrels that were out in the open, some filled with wooden toys, some with clothes, the rest with fruits and vegetables. Servants carrying pots of steaming soup walked in and placed them down on tables in the courtyard.

"I would rather they lived like this before," Constantine said as he walked up to him.

Merlin saw the conflict in his eyes, "Morgana let them starve. She cared more for the iron seat than them. Unlike you."

"Why did she allow them to..."

Merlin looked away from his blue eyes, "she was spiteful. Filled with years of hatred of those who persecuted those with magic. This must have been her way of vengeance."

He heard Constantine hum and stole a glance at his face. Constantine was staring at something in the distance, his fingers on the locket. "How did you get them? I never asked, because..."

Merlin stared at the locket, the fires making the gold shimmer. "Morgana," he spat out. He felt a lump grow in his throat as the night appeared in his mind. The growing voices, his stopping heart, his failure cold and stiff before him.

He closed his eyes as he tried to separate his mind as he recounted that moment, "thought it would...be 'kind', to let me see him one last time. And I was allowed to, 'keep' him, in my cell, for the night, before she...'buried' him. That was her way of 'being merciful'. More than I 'deserve'..."

Constantine was silent.

He forced himself to listen to the few children singing while playing with the dolls instead of the screams, "it's always summer. Under the sea. I know I know. Oh oh, oh. The birds have scales. And the fish take wing. I know I know. Oh oh, oh..."

Merlin groaned as the memories were finally put away, only the singing and the sound of happy civilians were in his ears now. "I know I know. Oh oh, oh. The stones crack open. The water burned. The shadows come, to dance, my Lord. The shadows come, to play..."

"A chilling song, isn't it?" Constantine commented when he opened his eyes.

"I find it rather enjoyable," Merlin said, his fingers twitching. "Dark events sung to make them less dark are always welcomed."

Constantine hummed.

He looked at the king when he caught a strangled tone on the note. He didn't look at him, just motioned to follow. Merlin stared as they walked into the abandoned archway and waited for Constantine's clouded face to clear.

"You think my father would be proud?"

Merlin almost snorted like a horse, "there is doubt? This whole island is under your rule, as is your homeland. Iulianus is more than proud."

"I don't miss him."

Merlin looked at the passing happy civilians before looking at him, "what have I told you about talking before thinking?"

"You were more of a father to me than him. I do love him, and I knew he loved me, but he was always busy, working with the senate and you. You were with me for everything, Merlin. My first hunt, my first ride, my first craft...You hardly left my side while I grasped my footing. But you are about to leave for a long time, aren't you?"

Merlin looked away as he let out a chuckle, "clever boy. Letting me get all emotional so I couldn't see your other hand. Yes, I am leaving."

"For how long?"

"If I have my way, I'll be back before the next big festival."

Constantine swallowed, "a year."

Merlin took a hold of his arm, "I taught you well, as did your father. You were bred and raised to rule, you were born for this."

He looked at him, "I thought you would have at least stayed with me for the first few years."

"You don't need me," Merlin told him honestly. "You're old enough to rule by yourself, and know that you need to do your duty."

Constantine tensed at the word, "but not for another year or two...right?"

"It would be best to pick the right noble woman as soon as possible. A women who would show the people that you mean to keep your interest in this land."

Merlin watched him look away, a dark look on his face. He grabbed him by his chin and made him face him, "you will do your duty, won't you?"

Constantine's face became marble, a familiar face he found himself missing. "I promised, didn't I?" He sighed, "I'll marry a noble woman and produce an heir."

Merlin brought his head to him and spoke into his hair, "that's all I ask of you, my little warrior."

He kissed the top of his bowed head, making him groan in displeasure. "Someone might have seen that..." Constantine looked to the side with red cheeks.

"Only me, Caesar."

Merlin felt his smile fall as he recognized the voice. Constantine greeted the intruder, "Akakios."

"Father, Caesar."

_"Is there a reason you are here?"_ Merlin asked, realizing that he spoke the other language.

The recently freed slave glanced at him, _"I thought you might enjoy knowing that the traitor has woken, completely."_

_"His mind is healed?"_ Constantine asked as Merlin felt his magic spread around him.

_"The Healer did what she could. The only repercussion is that some of his childhood memories are gone forever."_

_"Pity,"_ Merlin said as he reigned in his magic._ "And he is awake?"_

_"He was inspecting the water and food he was given as I left."_

_"Then he will be executed at dawn,"_ Constantine said with a strong tone.

Akakios frowned, _"no trail?"_

_"There is no need for one,"_ Merlin said. _"I was there when he first became an oath breaker, and the people all know of his deeds."_

He stared at him before looking at Constantine, _"will you not let God have a listen to his words?"_

_"Mordred worships the triple goddess,"_ Merlin told him. _"They would be favoritism in a trial, whether it's with words or combat."_

_"Then let another God judge him – "_

_"Their powers can't reach here. The triple goddess saw to that."_

_"But surly the Father of – "_

**_"Enough,"_** Constantine all but roared in both their faces._ "He will be executed tomorrow."_

_"Constantine...Very well."_

Merlin looked at the man, _"why are you so set on him getting a trail?"_

He looked him in the eye,_ "shouldn't you?"_

_"I was, but fate doesn't seem fit to give him one."_

Akakios glanced down at those words, _"he's been cursed since birth, like me."_

Merlin tilted his head slightly. _"What do you mean?"_ Constantine asked.

_"He was born in May, if what the Healer told me was true. So he was cursed."_

Merlin stared before sighing, _"alright, you have my interest. Why is he cursed?"_

_"Woman are important to the Old Religion of this land,"_ the former slave began, _"t__hey create life. Men are seen as different, for they can only destroy. For a male to be born in the month of fertilization is seen as a cruel trick by the Triple Goddess."_

_"A cruel trick?"_ Half of Constantine's face raised in a familiar mocking face, _"a baby is seen as a cruel trick?"_

_"A boy,"_ Akakios corrected. _"And he is prayed over by his parents before they go to a priestess and she flips a coin."_

_"They kill him if the flip is wrong?"_ Merlin guessed. Constantine turned to stare at him. _"It's only a guess,"_ Merlin defended.

_"No, they don't kill him. The parents abandon their cursed child."_

_"My guess was kinder."_

_"Why?"_ Constantine asked._ "What's the flip for?"_

_"To see what his future holds. If it's good, then the boy will be great. Wrong, he will be mad."_

_"As in killing children and their kings,"_ Merlin finished for him. _"Well, we see what hand he got dealt."_

_"Merlin."_

_"So how are you cursed?"_ Merlin asked. _"You had a coin flip too?"_

_"I split my mother when she gave birth to me."_ He winced, feeling Constantine's gaze. _"A few years passed and my curse took both my father and brothers from me. After I was sold to slavery, on the day of my birth, the Roman empire fell – "_

_"That's enough,"_ Merlin told him. "_You don't have to say anymore..."_

_"I'll go see the traitor,"_ Constantine said after a long silence.

_"I'll go,"_ Merlin said. _"You stay with your people."_

Constantine looked to argue, but left without a glance back.

He watched him walking up to a group of children and played a ball game with them for a while before walking into a crowd, where he disappeared from view.

"Protect him while I'm gone," Merlin told Akakios. "He's the only one I have left."

He felt his gaze, "I always do."

Merlin turned to him, "I'll burn you if you don't."

Akakios smiled, "not if I kill myself first for failing."

Merlin felt his lips give a twitching smile, "you better. Succubus."

His eyes narrowed in annoyance, "please don't associate me with those disgusting witless creatures, Pyromancer."

Merlin stared before nodding at him and left for the cells, the succubus following behind him.

*** ~ _"So now I say goodbye, and this to you I pledge. Take your final step, and plummet over the edge. You listened to the snake, I won't take any blame. Now here's my breath in your face, I leave you up in flames."_ ~ ***

"I thought you said he was awake?"

"He was, Father of Dragons. I watched him move."

"We don't have time for foolish mistakes like this. Do try to speak some truth for once in your life."

"His eyes are moving below his lids, Priest."

"I'm not a priest...do I need to order you all to leave?"

"Forgive us, Father."

Mordred started to open his eyes, but the lights were too bright for him. He heard someone walk and blow. The lights dimmed.

He opened his eyes and saw a hazy form of someone dressed in red. He blinked and reached for his sword after his vision cleared. It was gone.

"If I wanted to kill you," Merlin said with an amused tone, "don't you think I would have done it _before_ you woke up."

"You would want me to suffer," Mordred told him, remembering his words.

Merlin looked away for a moment, "for a moment. But I'm not Morgana. I kill my enemies, not play with them."

"So you came to tell me I'm being executed."

Merlin looked away, seeming to fight with himself. Mordred started to worry. He looked back at him, "I would rather let you go."

Mordred stared in confusion, "what?"

"If I let you go, you would no doubt find Morgana for me."

"Killing the both of us," Mordred finished. "How did she escape?"

"Travers," Merlin spat out like a curse. "He somehow managed to get fooled by the witch, even though he spend years with her. I shouldn't be that surprised, she perfected the _art of_ _**trickery**_."

Mordred felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he let growl out the end of his sentence. "Why aren't you searching for her?"

His cold eyes looked at him, "and waste men on a hopeless endeavor? Let her run, she won't stay hidden for long. Not with all of her allies firmly in Constantine hands."

"Not yours?"

"After your execution I'm leaving Camelot. I don't know if I'll die completing the task, and I don't need backstabbing in the newly formed united kingdoms."

Mordred started to sit up, "so you've come to gloat that you won and give me a similar scar?"

"I haven't won until the witch is dead," Merlin told him, his hand reaching up to rub his throat.

"Then why are you here?"

Merlin looked at him, his eyes showed racing, unreadable thoughts. He looked to the side and made a painful face. "To tell you, that I'm," he smoothed out his face with a sigh, "sorry."

Mordred felt his blood start to cool, "what are you apologizing for?"

He glanced over, his face showing nothing. "I didn't mean for your children to be killed," Merlin told him.

Mordred stared at him, his blood seeming to still as the words repeated in his head. He felt his mouth open to speak. "I'm sure you didn't," he managed to say through his teeth.

Merlin looked over to him, his eyes quickly darting over him. "I thought you would ask how first...I don't lie, Mordred. I didn't want them to die...

I wanted them near, so they people could see that Constantine was generous and fair. That he would take in even his most hated enemies' children. With them dead it creates a black mark on Constantine's crown."

Mordred stared at him, _'a black mark?'_ He moved his legs over the bed and stood. Merlin looked at him, his eyes showing confusing and worry. _'There will be something else in his eyes in a moment,'_ he thought as anger rose in him.

"I stabbed Arthur near his heart," Mordred began, "and a shard broke off inside him." Merlin stood straighter, his eyes unwavering. Mordred walked closer as he said, "I could see on his face that he felt it. Felt, as it inched slowly towards his heart, and when it finally pierced through, I watched as the light left his eyes. Pity you were not there to see it."

Mordred got what he wanted. His fingers twitched as he leaned to turn, his filling eyes shaking in unbroken remorse. Merlin looked at him quickly, emotions hidden behind the wet wall.

"Pity to you as well. While, Arthur, was a knight trained for the day he would die, you children must have been scared as the swords plunged through their small bodies. Do you think they could silently suffered as he did?

If only you or their mother were there to comfort them. But you were here, and their mother was entertaining our warriors. I've heard the passing soldiers tell of how the coins slipped threw her nimble fingers."

Mordred barely felt his nails digging into his palms as they stared at each other, his vision wavering with his fury. Merlin moved his gaze with a look, walking out of the door. He slammed it shut, but kept his hand on the bars as his face was hidden.

Mordred felt the shift in the air as Merlin looked at him, his eyes still filled to the brim. He spoke softly, "your children practiced your religion, correct?"

Mordred almost blinked, but stopped himself. He answered, "yes."

"...I'll send a prayer for your goddess, then, for their restful peace." Mordred stared before looking for falsehood. He found none. "...perhaps this time she'll listen," Merlin said with a broken smile.

Mordred saw his eyes before he turned and walked away. He blinked and walked to the bed, sitting as he thought.

He heard footsteps after a while and looked up, "Constantine. What are you doing here?"

"My cousin trusted you, this city trusted you. I want to know why you broke your oath."

Mordred turned from him, "Merlin didn't tell you."

"He only told me that you betrayed everyone for someone who committed treason."

He looked when he heard his tone. "You would not do the same?" he asked, curious.

"No one is above the law," Constantine said with clarity. "Not the one I love, nor me."

Mordred stared into his eyes, "says all before they are put on the lines."

Constantine looked at him and opened his mouth to speak, but the bells started to ring.

Constantine glanced at the ground before staring at him, "there are some who know that you cared for this city and it's people. I cannot acknowledge this, nor spare your life because of it. The law and Merlin won't allow it."

Mordred gave a short nod, "I know."

Constantine had that same trouble looked that Arthur used to have. Stone face, shrouded eyes. "History will only remember you as a traitor, heartless and cruel. Perhaps, when Merlin finds it in his heart to forgive your crimes, your name won't be so tainted."

"None of that matters," Mordred told him.

Constantine looked over at him, "I thought not. I am sorry for the death of your children. Their blood is on my hands."

Mordred looked away. He listened as the king left when he didn't speak another word.

Mordred heard the bells ring numbly in his mind, and heard the speaker spoke of his crimes as the noose was put around his neck. He heard them ask if he wanted to say his last words, but he had none to say.

Mordred looked at the crowd as they shouted, all their faces seemed healthy and full. _'He treats them_ _well,'_ he thought as he heard his executor walk to the lever.

He saw a dark head that wasn't moving and looked down.

The boy greeted him with scared, wet eyes, skin pale and blue. His tiny chest had an arrow through it, shreds of muscle hanging on to the metal and wood.

His throat was the worst, a thin red mark that bled, more so when the boy opened his mouth. He tried to speak, but only more blood poured out.

No one seemed to noticed that the boy needed help, that he was bleeding on Camelot's white cobblestone floor. No one seemed to notice that his eyes were silently asking for help, that he didn't know why he was getting colder.

Mordred tried to speak as the ground disappeared under his feet.

_**"Stay right where you are, don't be so foolish to try, any courageous moves, you won't be saving **__**lives. I didn't do all I've done, for you to put me to shame. Now in your final hour, my legacy remains."**_** ~ ***

Merlin glanced at the general before sneaking past the lines.

He found her with a boy, almost sixteen, talking over a map. He watched to see if anyone will disturb them before using a tiny part of his magic to entice the boy.

He saw through the flap how the boy talked to Morgana after a while, and how her eyes seemed to glow at whatever prospect the boy told her.

_'Probably a magical item,'_ Merlin thought as he followed behind them in his bird form.

It was only when they were far away from the camp where no one could hear if they scream that he flew Morgana into a tree, knocking her out for a while. The boy turned, surprised, as his horse almost bucked him off. The boy saw him and got off his horse, which bolted after the other horse.

"You're Mordred's servant, correct?" Merlin asked when he was closer and saw his face properly.

"Yes," the boy said, then bashfully, "my name is Vivian, my Lord."

"Like the French bishop?"

"Y – Yes."

"Strange..." Merlin glanced at Morgana's still form, "I'm surprised she was able to form this large of an army so quickly."

"I helped," the boy said quickly.

Merlin stared into his eyes, "did you?"

"Yes," the boy eagerly began with a quivering voice, "I remember what my master used to say, about how the Queen would have spurts of anger and kill or maim her allies, and knew that she would not be able to get the army by herself. So I went around and group them all and brought them to her."

Merlin gave the boy a smile, who blushed furiously. He tilted his head to hear if Morgana was stirring. "You are so creative," he told the boy when he heard nothing. "A prodigy in the making."

The boy looked ready to burst with the praise. _'Like a dog who just chased off rats.'_ Merlin brought his hand up to the enchanted boy's face, twirling a few locks with his fingers. "Did you managed to get everyone who voiced their disdain for the new king of Camelot?"

"Yes," the drowning boy said. "It took some convincing for some, but I managed to get them on her side. The Queen needed a lot of men, after all."

"A prodigy indeed," Merlin said truthfully, his mind at ease.

The boy smiled with shining eyes. _'Such a dog,'_ Merlin thought as he brought his other hand to his face. He whispered a spell to give him a quick, painless death, and let his lifeless body fall from his fingers. _'Poor child playing at war,'_ Merlin thought as he turned to Morgana, who was waking up.

He almost smiled at her face, "I hope you don't run." She fired a spell and he swat it away, "I knew if I let you run around long enough you would attract the traitors. You are far too predictable – "

He used his staff to block her spell, charging the gem with lightning. He flipped it over and fired. Merlin took out the dagger as he watched her body violently twitch, trying to fight his magic with her own.

He walked up to her and, as she finally broke through and tried to move, stabbed her in the arm. Merlin tried not to smile at the protruding dagger in her flesh, feeling himself being thrown backwards by her magic.

The ground was hard, and a rock dug into his back, but he barely felt it through his relief. He heard her walk forward as he brought himself up with his arms, seeing the dagger in her hands.

She bent down and dug the dagger hard enough on his neck. If his neck wasn't as rough as it was it would have bleed. He watched the blood pour from her wound. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Merlin. What were you thinking, trying to kill me with a normal blade?"

Merlin looked up at her, letting his smile spread. She stared down at him in confusion before they cleared.

He saw her face twist in pain, grabbing her arm in shock. Merlin watched her eyes flash gold before going out. He felt himself start to laugh in relief at the panic on her face.

"Chimera venom," he told her as he stood with his staff, pulling his sense together. He felt his throat, "it is said to weaken even the gods themselves. Not unlikely, since the venom attacks the strongest thing in the body. In your case, it's your magic."

Morgana tried to attack him with his dagger and he grabbed her wrist, hitting her under her jaw with his staff. She fell backwards and tried to stand with shaking limbs.

"After that is dead," he continued, "the venom goes after the central system in the bitten's body, viciously.."

He stared in silence and was rewarded as blood started to leak from her wide eyes, "the vulnerable spine. Your limbs will be rendered useless in a moment but, with how you're struggling, I suspect they will stop working right about now."

He watched her stretch her hand out to him, her limps shaking. She looked pitiful, and he saw a glimpse of his old friend underneath. "Emrys," she spoke softly, "please."

_**'Please!'**_

He gritted his teeth as his magic lashed out at the sky. Merlin dug his staff into the ground. "Was this not what you wanted, Morgana?" he asked her. "With Constantine, magic will be accepted in the entire world.

We may never rule this land for eternity like you dreamed, but we will never again be hunted down like animals. We'll be free...pity you won't get to see that day. For Chimera venom, once inside the body, can only be cured by the Chimera themselves. If only the poor beast that gave me the poison wasn't killed by a wyvern."

Morgana's hand fell to the ground. "...Chimera poison is strange," he said as he watched, "it's searingly painful to the bitten, yet if injected by the victims own hands, they never feel pain. Not mentally, or physically. Even their souls cannot feel. They also can choose when the poison takes their life during the open window, all painless of course."

"You – All of it."

"I treated the men and women who served under me with love and care, unlike you, who only cared for the iron upon which you sat your arse." Merlin stared at her as recognition was cleared from her eyes.

His mind went back to his dark days, "I prayed to whatever god out there to hear my words. If Morgana wanted to rule, let her rule over charred bones and emaciated bodies. Let her be the Queen of Ashes...

I got an answer in the form of eggs, given to me by Constantine's birth mother, who sold them to me with not a notion to how much they were worth. She only wanted the food I managed to get my hands – "

Screams made him turned his head to them. He heard Constantine's army yell their battle cry. He smiled and looked down at her as the screams grew louder, "hear them, Morgana? That is the sound of your triple goddess dying."

Her fading eyes shook, though his didn't know if it was to glare or beg again. He watched them close, her chest rising up and down was almost unnoticeable. "You might find comfort in knowing that the poison doesn't kill you until the third day. Until then, you will be able to hear and feel everything around you."

Merlin bent over to pick up the fallen dagger. He cleaned the mess off with her dress and examined it. "Such beastly creatures," Merlin said as he brought the knife to her unmarked neck, "they like to play with their food before devouring the bones. You might have gotten along with them if you ever met one."

He looked up at her face, sighing at her bloody face. "You need to have proper care for yourself," he told her as he cut off some cloth from his sleeve. He stared to wipe her face, "you're not in the woods anymore. You need to be a proper lady, even in death."

When he wiped off the last bit of blood he threw the cloth to the side. "There," he said as he stood up, "now you can die with dignity." He looked at the pink stains under her eyes, somehow accenting her beauty. _'Only you,'_ he thought.

He finally smiling at the reversal as he put the dagger away, _'one last twist of the knife'_. "I will grant you what you have granted me," he told her still form, "mercy."

He turned and left her in the clearing, hearing the traitor army retreat.

_"Father!"_ many exclaimed in greeting as he walked up to them.

He looked at them all before speaking, _"the witch is dead."_

They all cheered as one, banging their spears or swords on their shields. He closed his eyes and saw a face he didn't want to see at that moment.

He opened his eyes, _"after them. I want their heads."_

The soldiers nodded and went to hunt them down. Merlin looked at the wounded and helped the ones who stayed in healing them. He left when he saw the general walk by with the prisoners.

_"Father,"_ the general greeting as he led the captured with a chain.

_"The witch's body is in that direction,"_ he said him while pointing, _"have it obtained and bring it back to Camelot."_

_"Father?"_

_"Constantine would want to bury her no doubt,"_ he told him. _"Camelot is two days away, correct?"_

_"If we make haste."_

_"Then lets make haste. I have enough of the smell a rotting corpse gives off."_

He watched the general nod and give the chain to a soldier before walking into the wood, barking orders to fellow soldiers that passed.

"The balance is almost complete."

He looked to her, "live or die?"

"Live. If only one of the two and your king's son have one child, then balance will be restored at last."

"I am sure the smaller one is sterile. Will you..."

"I'll have their heads and bring you their hearts as a prize," she promised him.

Merlin smiled at her, "thank you, Gaea."

"And I am sure you would want your king brought to you immediately afterward?"

Merlin paused, "I...would like to know that he is doing well."

She stared at him before disappearing.

He stared at the spot before traveling with the group on the journey home, exhausted from relief and buried guilt. He didn't even take off his clothes as he collapsed on his bed, his dreams hallow and contorted.

"You slept in and out for four days," Jorah told him as she handed him an elixir when he woke. "You shouldn't have exerted yourself."

"But I was rewarded, wasn't I?" he asked while he moved his feet to the edge of the bed. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down. He saw three polished stones that was tied around his neck.

He smiled, "the nightmare is finally over."

"Your life was almost over."

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment before staring at her, "shouldn't you be up north?"

"I wanted to see you return safely before leaving, Father."

"Touching," Merlin whispered as he stood up.

"Your heir is at the finished church," she told him as she tried to help him dress. "You shouldn't strain your muscles," she told him as he tried to push her away.

He sighed before complying.

"I wish you safe travels," he said as he opened the door. He took a step out, "I hope that the two little orphans that you have waiting for you in the north are not traumatized."

He felt the woman tense and looked back to see her bow her head in shame, "I..."

"There is no point in giving the milk back to the cow," he told her. "May you live happily in the north for the rest of your lives."

He shut the door and went to the church, feeling a small crowd following behind him.

Merlin stared at the towers, their forms imposing yet inviting. He entered the church, looking at the stained glass and statues in the pillars.

_'He outdid himself,'_ Merlin thought as he walked further in, seeing pale, mostly uncolored statues of warriors and saints, the wind wrapping around his neck.

Constantine wore Camelot's armor, looking every bit of his father as he stood and talked with the visitors. Merlin swallowed with pride as the cape flowed behind him from the wind. Constantine saw him and gave an almost unnoticeable nod as he continued to talk.

He spoke to him when the group left, "I'm glad your awake but you should be resting."

"I had to see what you've done."

His smile was blinding as he motioned for him to follow. Merlin saw how he tried to move the cape gracefully, "is the cape a problem?"

Constantine leaned over and whispered, "it gets stuck _everywhere_. What were the knights thinking of having their capes so long?"

Merlin tried not to show his amusement as they walked, but the look Constantine sent him said it all. They walked through an archway and Merlin noticed the carved ivory winged humans, which Constantine told him were called angels.

"Here are the crypts," Constantine told him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Merlin turned in a circle as he stared up, the ceiling opened and letting the sun in. "A glass," he said, then motioned for him to follow.

The townsfolk bowed as they passed. It was empty on the first two levels, but the third had some stone graves. Merlin stiffened as he saw Uther's grave marker, feeling Constantine's gaze along with the small group of civilians there.

He swallowed and walked forward, "I'm to assume that his son and daughter are here?"

Constantine said nothing for a moment. "I believe it proper that their bodies lay to rest here. No matter what one has done in their life, all deserve a grave."

"The sea makes a proper grave," Merlin stated as he stared at Morgana's maker further down. "What kind of burial did you give her?"

"A burial that those who practice the Triple Goddess religion would have," the ash covered priest answered. "As much as we could give her, given the circumstances."

He hummed as his gaze moved.

He tried not to stare at Arthur's for too long, instead looking at the pillars where a bowl filled with flowers were burning. Then he looked at the angel statues in the pillars on the other side, the sun coming from the windows and the ceiling making their outstretched arms shine whiter, but somewhat blurred.

_'Oh...'_ He looked down and blinked, swallowing. "Did you bury the locket?"

"Yes," Constantine answered. "I will miss having him around my neck, but this is his proper resting place. His wife and the guards are buried adjacent from here, if you wish to visit them...as is your mother." Merlin moved his eyes forward. "I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind having your mother's soul find rest here."

"...Her body wasn't found either?"

"Many bodies were found, Father," the ash priest answered. "None could be identified."

"Their crypts are over in those rooms," Constantine spoke while motioning to an archway on the ground floor.

Merlin glanced over, then swallowed. "Would you leave me, for a moment?"

He heard many say goodbye as they were led away by Constantine. "I'll come back," he promised before he disappeared from view.

He walked into the grove and sat down on the stone bench, staring up at the tall ceiling. He looked to the side and saw that the opening was an upside down V shape.

Merlin looked down, feeling his emotions start to take over without his consent. _'Just say goodbye,'_ he told himself,_ 'say goodbye and continue to live in this nightmare without regret.'_

He turned sharply to the side as he heard someone walk near. He heard the familiar tingle of chain mail and waited for the knight to pass. Instead, he heard the person pause at the doorway. _'What's he doing?' _he thought as he looked away to hid his eyes.

Merlin sucked in a breath and looked up slightly as he heard the person walk in, watching him sit. He saw the armor of Camelot's knights and familiar locking fingers.

He looked down and greeted with a tight throat, "Constantine."

He said nothing.

Merlin couldn't even hear him breath over his sniffling. "Odd, isn't it? All these years and I still have tears to shed."

He heard Constantine shift and his unspoken statement. "I did, whenever I could..."

He felt Constantine's stare before hearing him stand up. Merlin moved his head to the side as he felt him sit down. A cold arm placed itself on his shoulder.

Merlin leaned his head onto the freezing metal, "you'll like a son to me, you know that right? You'll probably the only son I'll have. I'm sorry that I never told you that enough.

I just, I'm not well, in the head. Most of the time I see only soldiers and objects that I can use. I forget that what I am using is someone human, who has feeling, and might have a better solution than I do...I'm sorry."

He felt Constantine's gaze on him. "You think your afterlife would have a place for me?" Merlin asked. Constantine grabbed him hard, his shoulder stinging, "I'm not – everyone dies, in the end. I just want to know if I would have a home there."

The arm loosened after a moment. Merlin brought a hand up to his back and pulled his heir close, "I wouldn't taint my past life's memory with the act, I..."

Merlin paused at the liquid moving through his fingers. He brought it up and saw the cold blood drip from his palm. _'Cold...'_ He swallowed, then shut his eyes as he felt the body move.

He knew he was staring at him, wanting him to look at him, but he couldn't. "I - you can't be here," Merlin said, wanting his voice to stop shaking, "go a – aw – lea..."

He couldn't say it. His magic danced around, wrapping around the dead man in front of him. _'Dead.'_ "The dead shouldn't mingle with the living," Merlin recited.

He felt his magic flinch, receding back to him warningly. He felt the light breeze on his hand, fading slowly the longer he ignored it.

It was only when he felt it almost disappear that he used his magic to feed the dead man. He felt his magic enter the man on his orders, reluctantly, before recognizing the soul. The hand on his grew heavier, the thumb pressing on his palm started to sting.

"I know what you've done." Merlin wanted to die when he heard his voice. _'It's been so long,'_ he thought before repeating the words in his head. "I saw, and heard, everything."

Merlin swallowed, "everything?" He flinched at his own small voice.

"Nothing is hidden from the dead," he said with an accusing tone. "Not your magic, not the lives you've taken, not the lies, nothing."

Merlin felt anger rise within him, true anger, the likes of which he haven't felt since he left his homeland. He tore away from him and stood with his back turned away from him.

"Don't speak as if you know what was going though my head," he said through almost clenched teeth. "I did what I had to do to keep you alive, and when you died, I made sure your name and legacy wouldn't fade in the wind."

"A legacy built on the lives of innocents."

Merlin almost turned his head, "no regime is built on dirt and with carved stones. Their foundations are built on corpses and graves, built up with their bones and tears..."

He wanted to look at Arthur, but he was scared. Scared that how he would look at him, seeing him looked at him like he was a monster. _'But I am a monster. I just don't want to know that he sees me as one.'_

"You could have won without using your...you had the army, you trained a young man to be the perfect soldier, you had the country's love for returning their lands from a conqueror, you had the power to win this war without harming my people!"

Merlin tried not to flinch at his tone.

"She had magic," he began as he pulled his shattered thoughts together, "her power grew stronger each day with the sorcerers who walked through her gates and offered their wisdom in spells and potions. If you think I could fight her on my own, your way – "

"You put a curse on the lower region of Camelot and the fields. Any who so much as thought that Morgana was a good Queen, or that she was generous, was killed by the plague, leaving only those who hated her and wanted her head on a spike."

Merlin crossed his arms, "thank you for telling me what I've already know and done...is she with you?"

"...she is there, in the endless darkness, but she is avoiding..."

Merlin turned towards his tone, "did you watch?"

"I told you. Nothing is hidden from the dead."

"Did she," Merlin licked his dry lips, "did she suffer horribly?"

He felt his hard stare, "the poison gave her no comfort, not even when her heart stopped. I can tell that she is suffering from pains that should not be, clawing at an imaginary block of stone while gasping."

"Is she? How horrible."

"You didn't have to make her suffer. You should have slit her – "

"I didn't have to make her suffer?" Merlin heard himself as from far away. His anger made him turn and stare at his once living king, feeling his magic swarm. "Should I have let her run, like you always seem to do? Should I have kept her magic locked away and kept her by my side, like your father did?

She needed to die, in agony, suffering as she has caused all of us to suffer. Or did you not remember what happened to your father when Morgana was done with him, even his soul was twisted by her. How about Gwen, when the weight of her brother's death finally hit? Think about how Morgana made her scream before you dare tell me that your _beloved_ sister doesn't need to **suffer **every singe moment!"

Arthur kept his gaze before saying with a tight voice, "you're destroying the temple."

Merlin blinked his dry eyes, feeling his magic lashing at everyone and everything. He brought it back, turning from Arthur and walking out of the room. He looked at the cracked walls, turning around to see how some angels had their arms and wings off.

He looked over at the chattering people down below and spoke with a clear yet crackling voice, "forgive me." They looked up at him, "I was overcome with the past, of my failures to the fallen king and my friends. I hope you don't mind if I ask for you to leave while I try to say goodbye once more."

The people slowly walked out while talking amongst themselves, looking back as he used his magic to fix the cracks and the statues.

"The poor Father," he heard an elderly noble woman say, "so much had happened in his life. Let it not be said that the former manservant wasn't loyal."

Merlin fixed the last wall before looking at the doorway. _'He might not be there,'_ he told himself as he walked back in.

Arthur was still there.

"You don't have any siblings, you couldn't understand – "

"Lancelot was like a brother to me, and even my naive self knew that he had to be gotten rid of when he came back to Camelot." Arthur was silent, whether it was from him trying to forget the past or to make Merlin think about his crimes he didn't know.

Merlin took a breath, "I saw you as my brother as well. Even if you didn't think the same about me...I wanted you to know that, before you go back."

He heard an angered sigh, then a strong hand turn his head. He quickly looked as far to the side as he could.

"Merlin."

He twitched at the tone. He glanced over to his shoulder, seeing a glimpse of his blond hair and ear. He kept his stare there for a moment, moving when he felt his cold thumb and finger pushed on his jaw. Merlin's eyes looked at his chin, "that's what was wrong."

He saw the lines on Arthur's face wrinkle, an expression he was once used to seeing. They smoothed into that familiar marble face that Constantine perfected.

He finally looked up into Arthur's eyes, "don't give up like that again."

Merlin closed his shaking eyes, not surprised when they refused to open again. "I didn't give up."

"You were going to let Morgana kill you," Arthur's fainter voice said. "I count that as giving up."

"Would that have been such a bad thing? You saw that I did some horrible, dishonorable things." Merlin felt himself seethed once more, feeling the fingers leave. "Do you really want me to help rule with the new king, your son? I might taint his good mind with my magic – "

"I see. Twelve years and you are still as stupid as ever." Merlin closed his mouth at his far away tone. "If you do see me as your brother, then stay alive. For yourself, and my...son..."

He slowly looked up and saw how pale Arthur was. "You'll be leaving soon," he told him. "Anything else you would like to say?"

"Just one more thing." Merlin looked at the hand he put on his shoulder, looking up at him with hesitation. "Why Constantine?"

He felt his face wrinkle, "what?"

Arthur looked away, seeming to be embarrassed. "Considering my father's name and my own, it would seem that you would have named him something similar."

Merlin looked down, "I didn't think about that when Iulianus gave me the honor to name him."

"It's a – strong name, for sure."

Merlin blinked at his tone, "since you're here, how about telling me what you would want him named? He follows that new religion that appeared in the east, and they have a practice of having a second name."

"Well, how about..."

"I'm listening – "

"Quiet, I'm thinking."

"Looks like it hurts." Merlin smiled at his face, "how about I help a bit? Since I was the one who helped bring him into the world and raise him, I should get some recognition in his name, shouldn't I?"

Arthur looked a bit to the left, "then his name would be..."

Merlin read the name on his face after he groaned, "what's wrong with that name. It flows...a bit."

"Do you want him to be mocked for the rest of his life?"

"Well it's not as bad as your name."

"There's nothing wrong with my name."

"Your name is the sound someone makes when they're choking on a chicken bone."

"Like your name is any better. You're named after a flying rat – "

Merlin froze at his sudden cough, feeling the cold blood splat on his face. Arthur looked at him in confusion and shock, blood starting to drip from his mouth. Merlin felt his gaze moved down and saw that mocking wound bleed.

"You're leaving me again..."

He felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked, "I never left."

Merlin slowly blinked before laughing. He looked at Arthur's embarrassed and ego hurt face as he continued, nothing leaving his mouth except chuckles. He had to look away.

"Gods above and below, that was terrible," he finally managed to say. He let out a few more before he turned with a fondly look while saying, "thanks..."

He felt his face fall as he stared at nothing. He looked around before bringing his hands up. They were pale and clean. He wiped his face and only got cold, clear liquid.

_'Did I imagine...'_ Merlin wiped his eyes, clearing his nose with his magic. He took a breath before stepping out, looking to the sides. _'He'd said he'd be back__,'_ he thought as he walked down the curved walkway. _'Did he get crushed by some bits of the temple? Or...I guess the means of his birth is a secret that I won't take to my grave.'_

He breathed easy when he saw Constantine with the group, soldiers around him in case one tried to grab the king. He expected to have Constantine turn with the same hateful blue eyes as his father, accusing him in front of everyone and have him be publicly executed on the steps.

But the eyes were kind, not a hint of anger. Merlin gave a greeting as he walked forward. Constantine greeted in kind and they walked together to the castle.

He scoffed when he led him to the training grounds. Constantine smiled at him and tossed him a dull sword. Merlin smiled halfheartedly, feeling his bones ache.

He closed his eyes and called his children. He opened his eyes as their musical shrieks came from up above. The red one knocked over Constantine, roaring happily in his face before taking to the skies with his family.

_'The skies are clear for you, my darlings. Free from the_ _one who would lead you astray.'_ He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought before putting the memories away. He smiled as they flew while the few civilians gawked, _'and if the new_ _goddess of this land is kind, it will stay that way.'_

"That was cheating."

Merlin looked at him, "I didn't know there were rules."

"Of course there were rules."

"You didn't specify there were any."

Constantine sighed in defeat, then dodged his attack. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry," Merlin said with a bow, "I didn't know that you forfeited."

Constantine turned his upper half to groan before using it to attack. Merlin easily blocked, "what about being honorable?"

Constantine avoided his strike, "no spoken rules, only implied ones."

Merlin locked blades with him and leaned forward, "welcome son of Iulianus."

Constantine started to frown, "is this a game that is impossible to win?"

"No." Merlin pushed him back and used his magic to pull the sword out of his hand. He took both swords and crossed them over his neck. He mocked the motion of cutting off his head, sticking the swords in the dirt. "But you'll know when you've lost," he whispered to him.

Merlin stood straight and held his hand out for Constantine to take it. He looked at his hand and grabbed it, masking his face as he met his eyes.

"Everyone this time?" Constantine asked.

"The advisers will lie to you, your future wife will no doubt lie to you, the peasants will lie to you. I will lie to you. Learn to spot the lies and play this kingly game."

"Not win this time?"

Merlin smiled to keep the guards that were far away from wondering, "no man lives forever. Not kings, not knights, not warlocks. All that last are our names...

It's our duty to make sure that they are remembered. As our thrones rot, as our crowns rust, as the bones under our feet blow in the wind, we must preserve our legacy."

Constantine looked at him with his blue eyes, showing that he understood. The boy king suddenly smiled and hooked an arm around his neck, gripping his hair slightly as he led him forward.

"I'll make sure that we have a proper fight later," Constantine said as they walked down the hall.

"Properly fighting would leave one of us dead," Merlin told him.

"Very well...how about a tournament? This country hasn't had a large one in a long time, and I'm sure the civilians would love to see us pound each other into the ground."

"Yes, I'm sure they would love to see the knights swallow each others' swords."

"Merlin!"

*** ~ _"You won't forget my name...You won't forget my name..."_ – Charlie Winston: _My Name_ ~ ***

End! *Collapses from exhaustion* Jeez, this took a lot out of me...

**Bleeding Eyes** – Apparently this can happen if you got a spinal disease. Who knew?

**Children Song** – That song is called 'I know I know' that comes from Game of Thrones. It's a creepy yet soothing song, I find, and fit perfectly in the circumstances.

On a similar note **(spoilers if you haven't watched Game of Thrones 3X04 and plan to, though if you plan to watch the show from the beginning from curiosity you better be over eighteen or mature cause violence and boobs all throughout the show)**,

Daenerys burning Astapor is kinda like how I imagined Merlin being like. The circumstances, no, but her way of speaking and getting the men to follow her, yes. (And the ending song with the visual of the unsullied leaving the gates with the three dragons flying and the sun setting Oh so good!)

**Final Message** – If I entertained you even a little, than I am happy. If I confused you, than I am sorry. If I angered you, my masochistic side is waiting for you in PM (...ehh...).

**I thought you said the ending would be majorly horrible and sorta sad? It was cheery in a sociopathic sort of way** – You never asked me one important question. You never asked me if I was a liar! (stop stealing lines from Snow).


End file.
